Twosided
by VannuroRB
Summary: Beginning his new college, Yugi meets Yami, a shy person, but Yami hides more behind himself. Good story! Promise! Puzzleshipping and yaoi and stuff.
1. Domino college

Me: 'New story! Because I finished one'.

Diao: 'Yeah, yeah, alright. I get the idea'.

Me: 'Hehehe. And I've done my research and stuff, so hopefully I shouldn't get too much wrong…I think'.

Diao: 'Don't say that. You'll get cursed'.

Agil: 'I think she'll do just fine'.

Me: 'Kyaa! Thank you Agil!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Domino college

Yugi looked out of the window of the train as people walked in and out, it then closed the doors and they started moving again. Yugi pulled his suitcase closer and looked out the window again.

Yugi was eighteen years old and on his way to college, but the college he wanted to go to was too far away from his home, so he had to pay for a dormitory to stay in for his course. His grandfather assured Yugi that he would be alright on his own, so he took his word for it.

The train soon came to a stop and Yugi picked up his suitcase and stepped off the train with everybody else. He walked out of the station and down the road, checking the time on his watch, he didn't want to be late for his first day so picked up speed.

* * *

Yugi soon came to the college, he opened the front door and talked to the receptionist. Then he was hugged tightly from the back.

'Yug! I'm so glad you're here!' Joey said.

'J-Joey' Yugi choked 'I can't breath!'

'Oh' Joey let go of Yugi so he could catch his breath back 'Sorry. I was just happy to see you'.

'It's not like you see me enough' Yugi chuckled, he turned to face Joey 'I thought you was going to the other college'.

'Well…I realised my potential here'.

'They didn't accept you did they?'

Joey hung his head 'No. But I get to hang out with you so it's no problem'.

Yugi giggled and picked up his suitcase 'Are you staying at the college as well?'

'Yeah. Took a while to pay it all though'.

'Well…maybe we're sharing a room'.

Joey shook his head 'I've already seen my room buddy, some guy doing politics. Sounds like he'll be a laugh'.

Yugi giggled 'Well, I've just got my room, so I'm going to drop my suitcase off there, want to come?'

'I wish I could, but I have to talk with my tutor about money stuff'.

'Okay, well I'm in five fourteen, so you can find me there'.

'Alright' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair 'It'll be just like school'.

Yugi giggled and they went their separate ways. Yugi walked down the corridors, walking past people who chatted to their friends, at least Yugi had the comfort of having Joey to be his college friend.

Yugi looked up at the room numbers until one read "Five fourteen" he opened the door and looked in. There was two beds on opposite side of the room with some matching cupboards and desks.

Yugi walked over to his bed and set his suitcase on the floor, he sat on the bed and fell backwards closing his eyes.

'This bed is soft' Yugi muttered.

He laid there for a few moments when he heard the door open, he sat up.

'That was quick-'

Yugi froze when he realised that it wasn't Joey standing at the door, but someone else. Yugi crimsoned heavily.

'I-I thought you was someone else' Yugi explained.

He nodded and Yugi noticed the suitcase in his hands 'Are you my room buddy?'

He looked down at his suitcase in his hands 'I guess so'.

Yugi smiled and stood up, holding his hand out 'Great. I'm Yugi Mutou, I hope we we'll get along well'.

He looked at Yugi then to his hand, he smiled and shook his hand 'Yami. Yami Aten'.

'Okay. Well my friend is going to come by so I'll be waiting'.

Yami nodded his head and set his suitcase down.

'I kinda took my pick already' Yugi said 'But I can switch beds if you want'.

Yami shook his head 'That's alright'.

Yugi sat back down on his bed as Yami opened his suitcase.

'So…what are you studying?' Yugi asked.

'Law' Yami replied.

'Cool. What is it you want to do then? A lawyer?' Yami nodded his head 'Cool'.

'What about you?'

'I want to be a nurse, so I'm taking the medical course'.

Yami nodded his head and looked up at Yugi 'Not a doctor?'

Yugi shook his head 'I don't think I could do that. Strictly nurse for me'.

'Okay'.

The door opened and they both looked up as Joey walked in.

'Couldn't find him' Joey said, he turned to Yami and smiled 'I didn't know you two was roommates'.

'You know Yami, Joey?' Yugi asked as he stood up.

'Yeah. He was my first friend' Joey explained 'This is awesome'.

'You could've told me though Joey' Yugi scolded.

'I didn't think you'd meet each other. You've done introductions right?' They both nodded 'Good. Me and Yug were going to run havoc around the campus, do you want to join us Yami?'

He shook his head 'Not for me'.

'Your loss then. Yug' Joey grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him out 'Lets go find my classroom!'

Yugi was forced to follow Joey down the corridors, when they were far away enough they Joey let go when he knew Yugi would follow him.

'How come you never told me about Yami?' Yugi questioned 'I made myself look like an idiot'.

Joey shrugged 'Never thought about it'.

'How long have you two known each other?'

'About…elementary I think. Yeah, he switched schools in our last year'.

'And you hadn't seen him since?'

'No. I mean, we talked and stuff but we never properly saw each other'.

'Did you know he was coming here?'

Joey smirked 'I might've done'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but followed Joey as they went to find their classrooms.

* * *

After exploring the college, Joey went back with Yugi to his dorm, they opened the door and was surprised to find it empty.

'Yami must've gone out' Yugi said.

'Yeah. I'll go round him up' Joey said eagerly.

'Joey, what if he's doing something important?'

'Then I'll wait for him. I'm not going to drag him away, trust me'.

Yugi sighed and sat on his bed 'Okay. Don't be too long'.

'I won't'.

Joey left Yugi, Yugi sighed and laid down on his bed as he waited for Joey to come back, but when it turned to nearly an hour, Yugi got slightly worried so decided to try and find them both himself.

He walked around the college keeping an eye out on them.

"I bet they got lost or something" Yugi thought.

Yugi turned the corner but stopped, Yami and Joey talking with each other, it looked like Joey was either calming Yami down or reassuring him about something, Yugi was suspicious at first but didn't doubt anything.

Yugi walked up to them and when they saw it was him, Joey smiled and put his arm around Yami.

'Look Yug, the shepherd found his lost sheep' Joey chuckled, making Yami blush slightly.

'That's good then' Yugi said relieved 'You took your time'.

'Yeah, sorry about that. Hey, why don't you two go back together? Get to know one another, I don't want my two friends to hate each other, then I won't have anyone to talk to. Okay?'

'I don't mind' Yugi said happily 'Is it alright with you Yami?'

'I suppose' Yami said.

'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then'.

'See you Joey'.

Joey gave them a wave as they walked back the way they came. They walked in silence at first until Yugi decided to start a conversation.

'Why did you leave elementary then?' Yugi asked 'Joey told me that he knew you up until you switched schools'.

'It…just wasn't the one for me' Yami said uneasy.

'Oh. I see. Where did you go after that?'

'A lot of schools' Yami replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'You switched between schools a lot?'

'They…weren't right for me'.

'I see. Well, I hope you stay here for a while, I'd like to get to know more about you'.

Yami gave a weak smile as they carried on to their dorm. Though Yugi could guess that Yami was a shy type of person, he wasn't sure about his and Joey's connection-for being friends he had never talked about him before. But Yugi couldn't let that get in the way, he was sure that his college life would be fun.

***************************End of chapter 1*******************************

Me: 'And potentially dangerous'.

Diao: 'What?'

Me: 'Hehehe, nothing! Can anyone guess what's up with Yami? It might be hard in this chapter, but try!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The sudden change

Me: 'I hate FF!'

Diao: 'Why? I thought you loved it'.

Me: 'It got rid of my hyphen in the title!'

Chapter 2-The sudden change

'Yugi. Yugi. Wake up'.

Yugi groaned and turned over in his bed, but Yami persisted to wake him up.

'You're going to be late' Yami whispered.

That one sentence woke Yugi up. He sat up fast in his bed, making Yami jump back slightly, he grabbed the clock and checked the time.

'Crap!'

Yugi jumped out of bed and dived to his chest of drawers, pulling out random clothes that would look good on them. Yami watched him pull his nightshirt off and replace it with a T-shirt and some pants.

'Is the cafeteria still open?' Yugi asked.

'I-I think so' Yami said.

'Great' Yugi crawled underneath his bed and pulled out the bag, checking he still had the books he put in there last night 'I have to go, I'll see you later Yami'.

Yugi ran to the door and left it open as he hurried down the corridors, leaving Yami rather puzzled about what had happened.

* * *

Yugi managed to buy himself something for his breakfast and after eating fast, headed to his classes. Through most of the morning Yugi was finding it hard to stay awake, his abrupt waking was taking it's effect on him and by lunch he was ready to fall asleep where he was.

He sat at the table in the cafeteria, his lunch was pushed to one side as he rested his head on his arms, his eyes closed for some sleep.

'Yugi?'

Yugi shot up and stared at Yami, he stood in front of him.

'Are you alright?' Yami asked.

'Oh yes' Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes 'Just not used to waking up on time'.

'Oh' Yami sat opposite Yugi 'I just…didn't want you to get into trouble'.

'That's okay, I don't blame you, I just have to remember to wake up'.

Yami smiled slightly, Yugi pulled his lunch back in front of him and was about to eat it, then he noticed that Yami had no lunch in front of him.

'Yami, are you not hungry?' Yugi asked.

'Oh, no. I'm fine'.

'Okay, if you're sure'.

There was a flash and both of them turned to see Joey, holding a large camera in his hands.

'Isn't it great?' Joey said as he played with it 'These babies cost a lot'.

'Joey…where did you get that?' Yugi asked.

'Our tutor' Joey replied as he sat next to Yugi 'We have to have these, but I couldn't afford one, so it's like a loan or something'.

'I see. What are you going to take pictures of then?'

Joey shrugged 'Anything I guess, but definitely you'.

'Great'.

'Don't be like that!' Joey put his arm around Yugi 'You know you're just too adorable to not be used in photos'.

Yugi sighed 'Alright. But nothing too weird'.

'When have I ever done anything weird?'

Yugi turned to him 'Do you want the list?'

Joey laughed and let go of him 'Alright point taken. Hey Yami, how about you be a subject of mine?'

'I…I don't know' Yami said uneasy.

'Come on, with a handsome face you'll give me top marks' Joey said as he took a picture of Yami.

'Joey! If Yami doesn't want to do it, you can't force him'.

'You're right. I'm sorry Yami'.

Yami nodded and stood up 'Sorry, I have to go now'.

Yugi and Joey watched confused as Yami left them and walked out the cafeteria, Joey sighed and put the camera on the table.

'Great, now I have to make it up to him' Joey mumbled.

'Did you offend him then?' Yugi questioned.

'Nah not really. But when he's upset…well…it takes a long time for him to break out of it' Joey explained 'It was funny one time-well, not funny funny but you know-he was upset for months on end. I forgot what I did to cheer him up'.

'What happened?' Yugi asked.

'Well, you see Yami-' Joey looked at Yugi then back to his camera 'I'm not allowed to say'.

'Why not? Is it really bad?'

'Well, in Yami's eyes it is. He's kinda…ashamed and embarrassed…what's the word?'

'Abashed?'

Joey looked at Yugi but shrugged 'I suppose so for now'.

'What's wrong then? Is it money problems like you then?'

'Ha! No. I wish I could tell you more Yugi, but Yami has me promised not to say anything unless absolutely necessary'.

'Well we're sharing the same room' Yugi leaned on the table 'That has to count for something'.

'Sorry Yug, my lips are sealed'.

'But-!'

Joey mimicked zipping his lips and sat with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Yugi sighed and poked at his lunch.

'I bet it's nothing special anyway' Yugi muttered.

Yugi and Joey spent the rest of the lunch together in the cafeteria, Joey was trying his best to keep Yugi awake with various methods. Yami had disappeared, Joey reassured Yugi that he was probably going to his lessons or doing something else that was important, though Yugi was finding that hard to believe. He knew what shy people were like, but there was something different about Yami, something behind that shy wall he had.

* * *

After lessons, Yugi hurried to the library. There was a book he needed to continue with his lessons and he didn't want to be the only one left behind.

Yugi walked down the bookshelves, looking through the book when he gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn, I need to get more sleep" Yugi thought.

Yugi continued to skim through until he found the right book, he took it out and skimmed through it to make sure it was the right one. He headed to the desk to scan out the book and headed back to his room.

He wondered if Yami would be back by then, and if he was still upset by Joey, though what it was he was upset about puzzled Yugi. But even he didn't know much about Yami, perhaps he just didn't like his picture taken.

Yugi came to his room, the door was open slightly so he peeked inside. Yami was laying on his bed, one leg crossed over his knee and reading something-presumably something from his lessons.

Yugi pushed the door back and walked in.

'Hey Yami' Yugi greeted, but Yami remained silent 'If you're still upset about Joey…he didn't mean it. He just says a lot and gets carried away'.

Yami still didn't respond, Yugi thought he was too busy with whatever he was reading and decided to leave him alone as he was going to do it as well.

'I'm going to be writing then' Yugi informed.

He threw his bag underneath his bed and sat down at the desk, he opened the book and began to read through it.

Yami smirked and looked over at Yugi, he was unaware that Yami watched him.

'You really are small'.

Yugi looked up and turned to Yami, noticing the smirk on his face.

'Eh?'

Yami threw the book aside and sat up on his bed, still smirking at Yugi.

'You are aren't you?' Yami said 'You must be a midget'.

Yugi turned back to his book trying to ignore Yami, though his sudden attitude change caused Yugi to be curious about it.

Yami took the book from Yugi and read through it briefly.

'Give it back!' Yugi demanded.

'How to be a nurse' Yami said as he skimmed through a few pages 'Wouldn't it be hard for someone so small like you to be a nurse?'

Yugi glared at Yami, he wasn't sure what Yami was wrong with Yami but he didn't have to be so rude.

'I need my book back' Yugi growled 'And I don't tell you what you can and can't do'.

'Probably because you're too scared to do so' Yami chuckled 'A scared midget, now that's something new'.

Yami dropped Yugi's book to the floor, but before Yugi could pick it up, Yami put his foot on the book so Yugi couldn't take it from him.

'That's the type of people who pisses me off' Yami said 'Those who can't even stand up for themselves, it's stupid to think like that-'

Yugi then slapped Yami hard round the face, making a red mark appear.

'That's enough!' Yugi scolded 'I don't care what your problem is, you have no right to insult me! I can't believe you and Joey are even friends! It's no surprise why you kept moving schools!'

Yami watched as Yugi picked up his book and left the room again, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Yugi found himself a bench in the college vicinities, he sat himself on it and continued with his studying, despite still feeling angry about Yami's behaviour.

There was a flash and Yugi looked up to see Joey sitting himself on the bench next to him.

'I think I'll title it as "Thought of studying"' Joey said 'Or something like that'.

'Nice' Yugi said and returned to his book.

Joey picked up on his anger and turned to Yugi 'What's the matter Yug?'

'Your friend that's what' Yugi said bitterly.

'Yami? What's wrong?'

'He insulted me saying I was a midget and saying I was scared. I slapped him to get some sense into him, but he was rude!'

'Oh' Joey said, he sat back and played wit the camera 'But Yug, you are small'.

'I know that! He didn't have to tell me!'

'Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it'.

Yugi turned to Joey 'Are you actually defending him?'

'Well no, but…I know if you go back he'll apologise'.

'Well I don't want to go back'.

'Come on Yug' Joey put his arm around Yugi and smiled at him 'He's not that bad. And you shouldn't let your height get to you, it's what makes you cute'.

Yugi sighed 'Yeah, alright. But anything like that again and I'll complain'.

Joey chuckled and rested his head on Yugi's 'You're tough, I know you'll be able to pull through'.

'Yeah, yeah'.

* * *

Yugi finally pulled his courage back together and headed back to his room. He opened the door, Yami looked up as Yugi walked in.

'Yugi' Yami stood up and bowed 'I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I-I didn't mean to'.

Yugi sighed and shut the door behind him 'Is there something wrong? Perhaps I can help'.

'I…I can't say…'

Yugi sighed 'Fine. I offered to help you, but if you don't want it'.

Yugi sat back down at his desk, Yami sat down on his bed again 'You…forgive me right?'

'For now' Yugi turned to him 'Just don't do it again'.

'I-I'll try'.

'Good'.

Yugi turned back to his book and carried on reading, Yami kept quiet for the rest of the evening which Yugi was glad of, though he couldn't help but wonder about Yami. He seemed back to the shy person he was, but the insulting and the proud attitude he had before made it even more confusing, certainly something Yugi was sure Yami wouldn't do easily.

Something was very wrong.

***************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Me: 'Ah, another clue! Can anyone take a guess now?'

Diao: 'Do you actually want them to?'

Me: 'Yeah! It will prove they're very smart'.

Diao: 'Yeah right, you just want to see if they're wrong and say that you was right'.

Me: 'Honestly, you always think the bad of me Diao'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Atemu

Me: 'This is where a day of research pays off!'

Diao: 'You do realise that doesn't sound professional'.

Me: 'Meh. I learn things quickly'.

Diao: 'That is a total lie'.

Chapter 3-Atemu

Yugi managed to wake up in time the next morning so he didn't have to rush. Yugi and Yami sat in silence as they ate their breakfast, Yugi kept glancing towards Yami but when he would look like he would turn to Yugi he focused back on his food.

Yugi was still curious as to why he had acted like the way he did the previous evening. It was like he was a completely different person, it hadn't happened again, so Yugi wondered if it was a one off.

'Hey guys' They looked up as Joey sat down to join them 'You two are awfully quiet'.

'Not much to say' Yugi explained and carried on eating.

'Quite' Joey leaned across the table and grinned 'Yug. My first project is to do something that shows the modern world'.

'And?'

'Well…I wanted to use you. You're so cute-'

'How do I represent the modern world?' Yugi questioned.

'Because…umm…I haven't thought that far, but when I do, will you help out?'

Yugi sighed 'Yeah sure'.

'Thank you Yugi. I will love you for eternity!'

'That's nice' Yugi stood up and picked up his bag 'I'm going to head to class. See you later'.

Yugi walked away as Yami and Joey watched confused, Joey sighed and rested his head on his hand.

'Yugi is acting weird already' Joey muttered, he looked to Yami as he poked his food 'Do you remember anything?'

Yami shook his head and pushed his plate aside, giving a heavy sigh.

'Don't worry, I'm sure Yugi would understand' Joey reassured 'I've known him for a long time and he's-'

'No' Yami stood up and picked up his bag 'I don't want anyone to know'.

Yami walked off leaving Joey alone, he sighed and pulled Yami's plate closer, eating the remains that were left.

'It's going to be a depressing day today' Joey muttered.

* * *

After a long day, Yugi was feeling slightly tired, and it didn't help that he had Yami on his mind all day. Although he was sure going back to his room where Yami would be was probably the least sensible thing to do.

Yugi opened the door and he came face to face with a hand. Yugi stood still, blinking at the hand then up to Yami who stood by the door.

'Yami? What are you doing?' Yugi questioned.

Yami stayed quiet and carefully lined his hand against the wall, he held a pen and drew a line above his hand and stepped back. Yugi looked at the line on the wall and to Yami as he pressed himself against the wall and drew a line above his head, he then bent down and wrote something on the wall.

'Yami?' Yugi asked again, but Yami was more focused on the wall.

When he finished writing he stood up and backed away so Yugi could read it. Inside the line marked as Yugi's height was, in black thick ink, was "Midget" written sideways.

'What the-!'

Yugi turned to Yami as he started to laugh, Yugi glared at him and marched up at him.

'I thought I said not to talk about my height!' Yugi hissed.

'Midget. Midget' Yami taunted.

'You!'

Yugi tried to slap him again but Yami grabbed his wrist before he could touch him.

'The best thing about me is I learn from my mistakes' Yami said.

Yugi tried to hit him with his other hand, but Yami grabbed that wrist too and pushed Yugi up against the wall. Yugi wriggled under his grip but he couldn't escape from it.

'What is seriously wrong with you!' Yugi questioned 'Yami, I'm going to report you if you don't give me a straight answer!'

Yami leaned closer so he was next to Yugi's ear, making him cringe slightly.

'I think you're confusing me with someone else' Yami whispered 'I'm not Yami'.

'W-What are you talking about?' Yugi asked stutteringly.

'Remember this always, my name is Atemu'.

'A-Atemu?'

'That's right'.

Yugi then kneed Yami in the crotch, making Yami groan and let go of Yugi as he slid slowly to his knees. Yugi took the opportunity to open the door and ran out before Yami could force him back again.

* * *

Joey walked back to his dorm, his camera in his hands as he played with it.

'If I do it blurred…' Joey mumbled 'How would I do that? Oh Joey, you come up with the best and worst ideas'.

'Joey!'

Joey stopped walking and turned around as Yugi marched up to him, with an angry look on his face.

'I didn't do it!' Joey defended.

'What is wrong with Yami?' Yugi questioned.

'Nothing as far as I know' Joey said.

'Well you don't know him very much. He had me against the wall and he was still insulting, and then he claims that he has another name-Joey, that look looks like you know about it'.

Joey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck 'Well…I guess you would know sooner or later'.

'Tell me'.

'Well…Yami has…multiple personality disorder'.

Yugi stared at Joey, waiting for him to say it was all a joke, but Joey kept his serious face on 'You mean it?'

'Yes' Joey assured.

'Seriously?'

'Yes'.

'You mean like-?'

'Yug, would I lie to you about something so serious?'

Yugi sighed 'Great. I'm living with a psycho'.

Joey laughed 'Atemu may be a bit weird and eccentric, but he's harmless'.

'He had me against a wall!'

'Calm down Yug' Joey put his arm around Yugi 'Atemu hasn't killed you yet. I'm sure he just wants to tease you that's all'.

'Wait' Yugi looked up at Joey 'You know about Atemu…how long has Yami been like this then?'

Joey sighed 'Since he was a kid with me. I mean, it wasn't as bad back then, he would feel angry or upset then next thing we knew Yami would be accused of saying mean things to everybody else without him remembering the moments. He when's Atemu, he hasn't actually hurt anyone'.

Yugi sighed with relief 'Good'.

'Except that one time' Joey added 'But that guy was asking for it, and then Yami suddenly became Atemu and beat him to an inch of his life'.

Yugi hung his head 'That's so reassuring. But…does the college know?'

'No. They don't'.

'Well…does anyone?'

Joey shook his head 'I'm the only person Yami trusts. Because after all that happened, Yami was kinda lonely at first. When he went to school he tried to make friends, but whenever he would forget everyone started to abandon him. But for me, I was special, because Atemu took a liking to me at first, I'm the only person Yami's ever made friends with'.

'You said "After all that happened" What did happen?'

'Err…well…Yami kinda asked me not to give details on that either'.

'Well…the only thing I know is that it must've been bad. Not anything can bring it on'.

'Yeah…it is…well' Joey put his hand on Yugi's head 'I'm sure Yami would be back to his normal self. Oh and, don't let him know I told you about it. He would kill me I'm sure if he knew'.

'Okay. I guess…I'd better make an apology. I thought he was a jerk'.

'No, no, no. That's Atemu'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay. Thanks anyway Joey, for letting me know'.

'No problem' Yugi walked back down the corridor 'Oh Yugi!' Yugi turned back to Joey 'The way I did it, was I laughed along with Atemu. So don't let his insults get to you, or he'll never stop'.

'Okay. I'll try'.

They carried on their separate ways, when Yugi was sure he was far away from Joey, he lost his smile and lost himself in his thoughts.

Out of all the abnormal possibilities it had to be that one. Though it would explain the sudden changes in him, and why he called himself a different name.

Yugi sighed and hung his head "This college year is going to be crazy" Yugi thought "I just hope I can survive".

***************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'Yeah. Everyone guessed it' -_-

Diao: 'You must be getting more and more predictable in your old age'.

Me: Slaps Diao 'But it's fun anyway to throw things in. So, now can Yugi stand with Yami and Atemu? Personally I would'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. MPD

Me: 'Chapter four and I think it's time to give Atemu an ulterior motive'.

Diao: '…What?'

Me: 'Hehehe. You'll see'.

Chapter 4-MPD

Yugi yawned and covered his mouth with his hand, looking down at his breakfast that sat in front of him.

'Keeping you up Yug?' Joey asked.

'No. I just…didn't sleep very well'.

'What kept you awake?'

Yugi shrugged 'I don't know. I just kept awake'.

'Hmm, well if you say so'.

Yugi smiled and carried on eating, he had stayed awake most of the previous night worrying about Yami. Or more like Atemu. When he had got back Yami didn't remember anything about why Yugi had run off, Yugi didn't tell him about any of it as he didn't want to get into trouble.

'Say' Yugi looked up as Joey pulled at his sleeve 'What's this?'

Yugi looked down at his arm and realised something was written on it, he pulled his sleeve back to see that "Midget" was written down his arm.

'What!'

Joey laughed only getting a glare from Yugi.

'It's not funny Joey!' Yugi growled.

'Sorry' Joey sniggered 'Your face…'

Yugi glared at Joey but he took no notice of it 'This is Yami, where is he?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Haven't seen him this morning. Probably running away from you'.

'Well…when I find him I'm…going to write weirdo across his face'.

Joey chuckled 'Just make sure it's Atemu you're talking with, otherwise he'd get confused'.

'Mmm'.

Yugi tried to rub the ink off his arm, but it stayed so he would just have to wait later to get rid of it.

* * *

After the first few lessons it was soon break, Yugi was walking to the library so he could check something up.

'Yug! Wait up!'

Yugi turned around as Joey ran up to him, when he stopped in front of Yugi he panted heavily and tried to catch his breath back.

'Big trouble!' Joey panted.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'You know my camera?' Yugi nodded 'I've lost it'.

'You've lost it?' Yugi repeated.

'I lost it'.

'Well…where did you last have it?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I think I left it in my room. I went to go and get it, and I checked everywhere and it's not there'.

'Well, did you take it with you to the cafeteria?'

'No. I remember leaving it in my room, I didn't bring it'.

'Well…did the guy your sharing the room with move it? Maybe he tidied or something'.

'No chance. He keeps to his side and I keep to my side. If I don't find it by the time I get back to lessons I'm going to get killed'.

Yugi thought to himself for a few quiet minutes 'Perhaps someone stole it. I bet it's worth a lot'.

'Oh man, if they flog it off I'm gonna-' Joey stopped talking and broke a smile, chuckling lightly 'Good one. Sorry, false alarm'.

'You remembered where you left it?' Yugi asked surprised.

'No, but I know who took it. At least I think I do. You can get onto the roof here can't you?'

'Err…I think so'.

'Good. That's where I need to go'.

Joey walked past Yugi and carried on, Yugi decided to follow to make sure Joey didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Yami laid on the roof of the college, his legs rested against the wall of the storage room on the roof, playing with Joey's camera.

'This is so old' Yami muttered. He clicked the shutter button accidentally and a flash came from it, Yami covered his eyes and rubbed them repeatedly 'Crap'.

'I thought it was you' Joey said as he took back his camera.

Yami looked up to see Joey and Yugi standing over him, he smirked and pushed himself up from the roof.

'I was only playing' Yami defended.

'You can steal whatever you like of mine' Joey said 'Just not my camera. It's too important so this you can't take Yami'.

'I told you before, my name is Atemu!' Yami growled.

'You haven't changed, so you're still Yami'.

'Atemu! Why can't you say that!'

'Yami. Yami. Yami' Joey taunted.

'Shut up!'

Yugi stood back and watched Joey and Yami argue between themselves.

"They act like brothers" Yugi thought "Perhaps it's the only way to be with him".

'And also, don't write mean things on people's arms' Joey added.

Yami smirked and put his hands in his pockets 'That was just too fun' Yami defended.

'It's not funny!' Yugi hissed 'Just don't do it!'

Yami chuckled 'Nah, It's too fun to give up'.

'Why you-!'

'Yami' Joey put his hand on Yami's shoulder 'Just don't do it'.

'I won't listen to you until you call me by my real name' Yami growled.

'You were born with Yami, so I'll call you Yami'.

'It's Atemu!'

'Anyway, you're making Yami miss his lessons'.

Yami looked away 'So?'

'So get to them. Yami will be gutted if he fails because of you'.

'He'll get over it. It's not like he's going to pass in the first place'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Well, don't touch my camera again, I'll see you when you grow up. Come on Yug'.

Yugi joined Joey by his side as they walked away.

'No wait!' They stopped and turned to Yami 'I want to talk with the midget'.

Yugi glared at him 'I don't want to talk with you if you keep calling me that'.

Yami chuckled and sat by the wall 'Yugi then. I want to talk with you'.

Yugi turned to Joey and looked up at him 'What do you think?'

Joey shrugged 'It's up to you'.

'I won't hurt you' Yami called out 'Or call you midget. Promise'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. I'll stay'.

'Alright. See you later Yug'.

Joey ruffled Yugi's hair and walked back to the stairs, leaving them on their own. Yugi walked back to Yami and stood in front of him.

'I don't bite' Yami joked 'You can sit down'.

Yugi sat down 'Sorry. I'm kinda new about this'.

'Oh? Never met a psychopath before?'

'I wouldn't say that' Yugi reassured 'Mainly because you're not a psychopath'.

'I might be' Yami leaned on his knee and grinned 'How do you know I've never killed anyone before? Or attempted to?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders, making Yami chuckle again 'I like you. You look like a lot of fun'.

'Do you often tease people? Is that why Yami moved from schools a lot?'

Yami raised an eyebrow 'You know a lot. Did bigmouth Joey tell you this?'

'Yes. I asked him about it though'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'He would give the meaning of life if you asked him'.

'Atemu, do you know what happened to Yami to make him like this?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'You called me Atemu'.

'I thought…you didn't like being called Yami'.

Yami smiled 'You're the first person I didn't have to tell'.

'I pick things up easily. So will you tell me?'

Yami turned away 'I don't like talking about it'.

'Oh. Right'.

'Yugi, you want to be a nurse right?' Yugi nodded 'Then I can be your first patient, right?'

'I guess…'

'Then you can cure me, right?'

Yugi stared at Yami 'You want me to cure you?'

'Of course. There's no secret meanings in that'.

'But…there is no cure. Not for something like this. And I'm not qualified yet to do anything so serious, you should see a real doctor'.

'I don't want to! I want you to cure me'.

'I can't. It's not that simple. I-I guess there's therapy but I can't do any of that, you'll have to see a doctor-'

'Yeah I know. I'm not stupid'.

Yugi hung his head 'Sorry. But…why do you want me to do it?'

Yami turned and smirked at Yugi 'You remind me of my mother'.

'Huh? Your mother?'

Yami nodded and scooted closer to Yugi 'Yeah. She always used to be nice and stuff' Yami held Yugi's face and pulled his cheeks 'If you were a girl, you'd look a lot like her. Even act like her'.

'Well, it's the first time I've been told I remind someone of their mother'.

'Nice' Yami played with Yugi's hair 'You know, a lot of people date each other because they resemble their parents' Yami smirked at Yugi 'Do I resemble anyone Yugi?'

Yugi shook his head 'N-No. Why?'

Yami smirked and leaned closer so that his and Yugi's lips were inches apart. Yugi blushed to a red colour and moved back from Yami and stood up.

'I-I have to go' Yugi explained stutteringly but before he could leave Yami grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back down.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest and started to kiss down Yugi's neck, Yugi gasped and tried to wriggle out of his grip.

'Atemu!' Yugi cried 'Let me go!'

'I bet you want it though' Yami teased as he licked Yugi's neck 'You're dying for it'.

'No! I don't! I don't like it!'

'Liar, liar' Yami taunted.

Yami slipped his left hand under Yugi's shirt and crawled around until he found one of Yugi's buds and squeezed it. Yugi crimsoned and tried to fight back the moan, Yami rested his head on one of Yugi's shoulders.

'You look funny when you blush' Yami chuckled 'I wonder what I can find down south'.

Yami let his other hand travel down until it came to Yugi's trousers, but Yugi quickly elbowed Yami hard in the stomach so that he let go of Yugi and doubled over, Yugi quickly got up and ran back to the stairs and back to the college where he could get away from Yugi.

* * *

'Rape you?' Joey repeated.

Yugi nodded as he walked down the corridors. It was the end of the day and Yugi met up with Joey again, he explained what had happened on the roof and Atemu's sudden interest with Yugi.

'Nah, Atemu's not a rapist' Joey reassured 'He was probably teasing you or something'.

Yugi turned to Joey with his mouth open 'He had me held captive while he touched me and kissed me' Yugi gave a shiver 'I was frightened!'

'Well…Atemu does have a weird sense of humour'.

'Sick is more like it. I don't want to be a rape victim of someone else's alter ego because he thinks it's fun to do so'.

Joey sighed 'I know, I know. But I just don't think Atemu would do something like that'.

'Well has he tried anything on you before then?'

Joey stood in thought 'Well…we kissed once, but that was out of boredom…no'.

'Then you don't know what he can do. I mean he asked for my help and then turns on me what kind of guy does that?'

'Wait, he asked for your help? With what?' Joey asked.

Yugi hung his head 'He wants me to cure him. I told him I couldn't and that he should see real doctors but…he refused the idea'.

Joey smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Well that's an improvement'.

Yugi looked up at Joey 'What do you mean?'

'Atemu is rather…well he thinks that he's better then Yami. When we were kids he would make plans on trying to dominate Yami. Never worked. But to ask you for help, I think it means he likes you'.

'Oh…and the sexual assault part?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Joking maybe'.

'Right. Well, I have to go to the library, so I'll see you later'.

'Yeah, have fun Yug'.

They went their separate ways, Joey back down the corridor while Yugi carried on to the library.

Yugi walked along the various bookcases in the library searching for a book. If he was going to have to live with Yami for the time of his course, then he had to know what to expect from Atemu. He skimmed along the books until he found a large medical book he was sure would help him.

He sat down at a table and opened the book, searching through it and read when he found multiple personality disorder.

"Multiple manners and attitudes. With Atemu, I'm sure that's true" Yugi thought as he read "Body pains and headaches. Hmm…I haven't heard Yami complain yet; Severe memory loss. Panic attacks. Depersonalization. Derealization. Unexplained phobias. Sudden anger outbursts".

Yugi read the last symptom again "Hmm…I wonder if I should buy myself a baseball bat to protect myself".

Yugi carried on reading and read the last symptom "Lack of intimacy and personal connections" Yugi sighed "Poor Yami. Probably the reason he doesn't have that many friends".

Yugi looked down to causes "Traumatic events in childhood and sexual abuse often at various times and unexpected to cause the alter egos".

Yugi stared at the writing and brushed his hand over the writing "Poor Yami…I wonder what happened to him".

Yugi closed the book and sighed again.

'I want you to cure me…'

Yugi sat back in the chair and stared at the book, thinking over what Yami-or Atemu rather-said to him previously that day. Yugi was sure that he knew that he couldn't be completely cured, so maybe there was an underlying reason for the question he asked.

"I'll guess I'll find out" Yugi thought. He stood up and took the book back to where it came from.

******************************End of chapter 4****************************

Me: 'Atemu has gone frisky!'

Diao: 'Yeah, why does that not sound surprising from you?'

Me: 'Hehehe, just to add something to it. So I gave some of the symptoms and I'll try to stick to them, but I might forget them. My memory isn't the best hehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. The breeze

Me: 'Hmm…'

Diao: 'What are you thinking about?'

Me: 'Story ideas…it's actually getting quite difficult to think some good storylines up'.

Diao: 'That's what happens Vann. Your brain fries'.

Chapter 5-The breeze

To Yugi's relief, he didn't encounter Atemu again for the next few days. He wasn't sure if he would be able to break free from him again if he tried to seduce Yugi again.

Yugi sat next to Yami as they ate their breakfast together, it was the weekend so they didn't have much to do-though Yugi had a paper to write up on. Yugi took a deep breath.

'Yami'.

'Yeah?'

'Umm…you don't talk much about your family' Yugi smiled slightly 'Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

Yami shook his head 'No'.

'Well…what about your parents?'

'They both died'.

'Oh…' Yugi looked down at his food 'Sorry'.

But Yami remained silent as he poked at his food, the same with Yugi. He only wanted to open Yami up and help him, but it seemed that he made it only worse, perhaps it was a sign for him to stop trying.

* * *

Yugi stayed most of the day in the library, he needed their books to write the paper and in no time he was nearly finished. After writing nearly three pages straight Yugi sat back and shook his hand to get the blood flowing again.

'Now I remember why everyone teased me' Yugi muttered 'I do too much work'.

Yugi reread his work and finished it off in about another hour. He put the books back and slipped his paper into his work book and headed back to his room.

As he reached his dorm, he opened the door and looked in, surprised that Yami wasn't there.

'That's strange' Yugi muttered 'Yami said he would be here all day'.

The door slammed shut and before Yugi could turn around, one arm went around his chest and a hand covered his mouth as he felt a breath on his ear.

'Surprise Yugi' Yami chuckled as he licked Yugi's ear.

Yugi cringed slightly and took deep breaths as Yami removed his hand.

'Atemu! Let me go!' Yugi ordered as he wriggled.

'No' Yami pushed Yugi up against the wall and kissed down his neck 'We didn't get to finish off last time'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily and tried to push Yami away, but he resisted.

"Calm down Yugi" Yugi thought "Remember rapists get turned on when you say no. This better work".

Yugi slipped his arms around Yami's waist, making Yami look surprised.

'You're right. We didn't get to finish it off' Yugi said suggestively 'Maybe we should continue it now'.

Yami stared at Yugi for several quiet moments, Yugi sighed mentally as he was sure his plan had worked. But then Yami grinned.

'Alright!'

Yami pushed Yugi over to his bed and straddled his waist, trying to pull Yugi's shirt up but Yugi tried to push him away.

'No! You're not supposed to do this!' Yugi cried.

Yami chuckled 'There are no rules Yugi. Especially sex'.

'No! I don't want to!'

Yami managed to lift up Yugi's shirt and started to kiss across his chest.

'No Atemu! Get off!'

'Don't resist, you know you want it'.

'No! No! No!'

Yami chuckled but Yugi managed to knee him in his stomach, Yami let go of Yugi so he took the opportunity to slip out from under him. Yami looked up at Yugi and smirked.

'I love how you get stressed so easily' Yami chuckled as he sat up 'You get flustered so easily'.

'I wonder why' Yugi retorted.

Yami laughed again and stroked his stomach to rid the pain 'Oh you're so much fun Yugi'.

'Is that why you do it? For a little bit of fun?'

'Aww don't feel too bad' Yami stood up but winced a little 'It's not like it's only you. I'm sure other people do it as well'.

'That doesn't mean you can do it!'

Yami walked up to Yugi and cupped his chin, Yugi blushed slightly as Yami leaned closer.

'Umm…Atemu' Yami looked at Yugi 'Wh-What did you mean by…cure?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'What are you talking about?'

'You asked me to cure you, what did you mean by that?'

Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder, kissing it lightly 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Yes you do. I know you remember it'.

Yami chuckled 'So if I do, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you'.

Yami let his hand slip down to Yugi's stomach, but Yugi slapped his hands away.

'Atemu, do you want to play a game?' Yugi suggested.

Yami smirked 'What kind of game?'

'I'll let you do whatever you like to me. Even…that'.

'But?'

'But…you have to tell me what you meant by cure'.

Yami frowned 'I don't like this game'.

'Well then, you can't do anything to me'.

Yami sighed 'Fine. What do you want to know?'

'What do you meant by cure?'

'I…was joking'.

Yugi scowled at him 'No you wasn't'.

'Fine then' Yami grabbed his hand 'We're going somewhere else'.

'Where?'

'Somewhere close'.

* * *

Yugi followed Yami up some of the stairs until they reached to the top which was the roof. Yugi looked around as Yami walked out and stretched his arms up in the air, taking deep breaths.

'I just love this' Yami said as he turned to Yugi 'What about you?'

'I don't know. Never been asked if I love roofs'.

Yami chuckled and held his arms out again 'I love the feel of breezes. It's so cool and refreshing'.

'Does Yami like them too?'

Yami shook his head 'No. He's afraid of heights'.

'Oh…I see'.

'And the dark' Yami continued 'And ghosts, and anything that can harm himself'.

'Unexplainable phobias'.

Yami turned to him 'What?'

'One of the symptoms of MPD is unexplainable phobias' Yugi explained 'Yami must've gotten all those phobias when he created you'.

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I guess so'.

'So…what happened then? To make you like this'.

Yami turned away 'Don't ruin the mood. I don't want to talk about it'.

'Okay then. Will you tell me what you meant by cure then?'

Yami sighed and looked around, smirking when he spotted the fence and turned back to Yugi who looked confused.

'I bet I can climb that fence' Yami said.

'Why would you-?'

But Yami already ran over to it and started climbing up it, Yugi ran over to him and watched as he reached the top and sat on the bar.

'Atemu!'

Yami turned to look at Yugi 'You should come up here Yugi, you can see the whole town from here'.

'Be careful Atemu!' Yugi hissed.

'Why? You think I'm going to slip off?' Yami started to swing slightly 'Wouldn't it better if I did fall? Then I would be one less problem to the world'.

'Atemu, don't ever think like that' Yugi growled.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'Why?'

'Because I would hate it if you were to kill yourself because you think you're a problem. That would annoy me'.

Yami smiled and swung over so he landed in front of Yugi, still smirking and holding his hand.

'You care about me?' Yami questioned.

'Well yes, I do'.

'Aww, and here I thought you didn't want me to touch you'.

Yugi sighed 'I care about you as a friend'.

'Yeah right' Yami leant closer so he rested his forehead on Yugi's, making Yugi blush slightly 'You're the first person who's cared about me'.

'That has to be a lie' Yugi said 'I mean, Joey cares about you. And your parents must've cared about you'.

'Oh yeah' Yami lifted from Yugi's forehead 'You upset Yami'.

'Oh? What did I do?'

'You upset him by making him remember of his parents' Yami tutted 'Naughty Yugi'.

'I didn't know I had upset him' Yugi defended.

'This calls for some serious punishment for you Yugi'.

'Oh no, not more rape'.

Yami laughed 'It's not rape if I haven't forced you into stuff'.

'Fine. Sexual assault then'.

Yami smirked 'Oh come on, we're living in the modern day, harmless fun. You can't do anything against me'.

'Do you want me to do something then?'

'Oh, kinky'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Not like that Atemu'.

Yami reached out and held Yugi's chin so he looked at him in the eye. They stared at each other for several quiet moments, Yugi blushed as he stared into Yami's eyes.

'I don't know why you complain, you must like having Yami's body all over you'.

'I-I didn't think about it like that' Yugi stuttered.

'Ah, so you do like it' Yami smirked.

'N-No! I didn't say that!'

Yami only chuckled and leant closer so their lips touched. Yugi crimsoned as Yami kissed him-holding him in place by holding his arms so he couldn't escape. But Yugi didn't really want to leave, he enjoyed the kiss, though he didn't kiss Yami back he enjoyed it as Yami kissed him instead.

When they broke the kiss Yami only smirked.

'I see now' He whispered 'You don't like sex but kisses are alright'.

Yugi shook his head 'N-No…I-It's just-'

But Yami kissed him again and broke Yugi off his sentence, Yugi enjoyed the kiss anyway even if he wouldn't admit to it.

*****************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Me: 'Hehehe, roofs are fun'.

Diao: 'How would you know? When did you go onto a roof?'

Me: 'In the late eighteen hundreds'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Seperation

Me: 'Ah…something to show the love. The love!'

Diao: 'Too much sugar for you Vann'.

Me: 'Hell yeah!'

Chapter 6-Seperation

Yugi sat in the cafeteria once again, eating his lunch with one hand and writing a paper with the other hand. It was Friday and Yugi wanted to finish any coursework he had so he could spend time with Atemu on the weekend.

It became a regular thing for the two, Atemu enjoyed being on the roof and asked Yugi if they could do it again on the next weekend, and now they were going to plan to at least talk with each other. It was Yugi was giving his own therapy session to Atemu, he enjoyed to think it was just like that, but of course Atemu had other ideas.

If he got too bored or didn't like what Yugi was talking about, he would turn on Yugi and start kissing him and pinning him either against the wall or the floor-it didn't have to even be on the roof, Atemu seemed to take great pleasure waking Yugi up in the middle of the night. Though Yugi didn't like the passes Atemu made, he didn't decline any of the kisses and enjoyed them, but he would never admit any of it.

There was a flash and Yugi looked up, Joey stood in front of him with his camera.

'More pictures?' Yugi asked.

'Oh come on, it's my course' Joey defended.

Yugi rolled his eyes and carried on writing as Joey sat down, he set his camera on the table and leaned closer to Yugi.

'Atemu says that you and him are lovers' Joey said.

Yugi blushed heavily and looked up 'What? When?'

'A couple of days ago. I couldn't say anything because you was with Yami most of the time. So, are you?'

'No! That's just…him thinking that'.

'Oh why so blushed?'

Yugi rubbed his cheeks and went back to writing as Joey chuckled.

'It's not embarrassing' Joey sat back and let his arms fall on their own 'An adventurous and romantic alter ego, anyone would fall in love with him'.

'I don't love him' Yugi growled 'He just…comes onto me, what am I supposed to do?'

'Ah yeah you're right, Atemu had a habit of making things up. Like once he told me he was born in China'.

Yugi looked up 'Did you believe him?'

'Sadly yes'.

Yugi giggled and carried on writing for a few moments.

'Is there a Yugi Mutou here?' Someone asked.

Yugi sat up and noticed it was one of the staff members from the office, Yugi stood up.

'That's me' Yugi said.

'You have a phone call in the office' He informed.

'Oh, okay'.

He then left and Yugi quickly packed away his things, Joey sat back as he walked past.

'Make sure it's not home insurance' Joey warned.

* * *

Yugi walked to the office and opened the door, they let him in and allowed him to use the phone. Yugi picked it up.

'Hello? This is Yugi Mutou' Yugi said 'Yes'.

He then stood there, frozen as he listened to what the other person had to say. Getting a sickly feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Yami came back to his dorm after his lessons had finished, he was about to open the door, but he heard crying from it. And there would be no one else in his room crying except for Yugi.

He opened the door carefully and peeked in. Yugi was packing everything away: His clothes, his books, his personal items. All of it was going into his suitcase as he cried heavily to himself.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up as Yami walked in 'What are you doing?'

Yugi sniffed and wiped his tears away 'I-I have to go back home'.

'You're not dropping out are you?'

Yugi shook his head 'I-It's my grandpa…he's been ill and…he's had to go to hospital and it's really, really bad'.

Yugi started crying again, he put his head into Yami's chest and sobbed into that. Yami blushed slightly but managed to get his arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly, stroking his back to calm him down.

'It'll be alright Yugi' Yami hushed 'Don't cry'.

'He can't die!' Yugi cried 'He's all I have!'

'Ssshhh, Yugi' Yami held Yugi's face and rubbed the tears away 'He won't die. I'm sure of that. So don't cry about it'.

Yugi nodded and wiped the remaining tears away, he smiled and hugged Yami round the middle making him blush some more.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami smiled slightly 'It's okay Yugi. I'm here for you' He put his arms around Yugi and hugged him back.

Someone cleared their throat and they both turned to the door, Joey leant at the door and looked between the two of them. They both let go and blushed.

'What's going on here then?' Joey asked.

'Nothing' Yami said 'Yugi was crying'.

'What?' Joey stood up and walked over to Yugi 'What's wrong Yugi?'

'Grandpa…he's ill' Yugi replied.

'No. Not gramps'.

Yugi nodded 'I'm going to go and look after him until he gets better'.

'Okay. Do you need any help with anything?'

Yugi shook his head 'I've explained the situation to the college, and I'm going to take the next train to home. There's not much you can do'.

'Okay' Joey hugged Yugi tightly, to which Yugi hugged back 'Tell Gramps I said get well'.

'I will'.

They let go of each other and Yugi looked at the time.

'I'd better head out' Yugi picked up his suitcase and turned to them 'I'll call you if I have to stay any longer'.

'You'd better call anyway. I want to know how Gramps is doing'.

'Okay' Yugi hugged them both 'Bye then'.

'Bye Yug'.

Yugi headed to the door and shut it behind him, when they were sure Yugi was gone they both sighed openly.

'I hope Yugi will be alright' Yami muttered.

'Him and Gramps' Joey added.

* * *

Yugi managed to catch his train, he sat and watched the sun set on the scenery. By the time he had got home it was late and darkening, Yugi was sure the visiting hours at the hospital was over so went straight to the game shop and stayed there for the night. Feeling rather down that he was on his own and that his grandfather wasn't there to cheer him up.

When it was morning, Yugi got changed and ready and went to see his grandfather in the hospital. He was directed to what room Solomon was in, and as he approached it he looked in.

He could see Solomon sitting up in bed, reading the paper he was given. Yugi smiled knowing he hadn't died over night and walked in.

'Hey grandpa' Yugi said.

Solomon looked up and smiled 'Yugi. What are you doing here?'

'What am I doing here? Looking after you of course'.

Solomon chuckled 'There's no need to'.

'No need! Grandpa you're ill!'

'So? I may be old but I can take care of myself'.

'But you always work and that's what makes you ill!'

'I like to keep busy!'

Yugi sighed and walked over to sit by the bed 'How you doing anyway?'

'Alright. They think it's flu or something' Solomon informed.

'How can you get flu at this time of year?' Yugi asked.

Solomon shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. But it hurt when they gave me an injection'.

Yugi smiled 'Teaches you to overwork yourself'.

Solomon turned back to his paper and turned the page 'They say they might let me go back home by tomorrow'.

'That's good. I can look after you then'.

'You're not planning on staying with me are you?'

'You're my grandpa, I want to make sure you're alright'.

'Oh Yugi, I'll be fine. You just get back to your college. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble'.

'That's okay. The college understands and said I can take as much time off as I want'.

Solomon sighed 'Well…alright. Have you made friends?'

Yugi nodded 'Joey's there too'.

'Is he? What's he studying?'

'He has a big camera that he takes everywhere with him and takes pictures of everything that moves. It's not hard to guess what he's doing'.

Solomon chuckled 'I get the point. Any other friends'.

'Yeah there's…Yami'.

'Yami? What's he like then?'

Yugi smiled and stared at the wall 'He's nice. A little shy but he's kind and caring' Yugi sighed and crossed his legs 'He's my room buddy, so we're always talking to each other and stuff'.

Yugi looked up at Solomon as he sat silently and watched Yugi, Yugi blushed slightly.

'What?'

* * *

Sunday evening, Joey picked up his mobile as it started to ring, wedging it between his shoulder and ear as he went through the pictures on his camera.

'Hello?' Joey said 'Oh hey Yug, how's it going?'

'Okay' Yugi replied 'Grandpa is back home'.

'That is good. Will you be coming back then?'

'No. Grandpa is still ill, so I'm going to look after him until he gets better'.

'Oh okay then. Do you know when you might be back?'

Yugi sighed 'I don't know. Maybe the end of the week'.

'Wow that long?'

'Maybe'.

'Well okay. As long as you look after yourself as well'.

'I will. Oh and Joey'.

'Yeah?'

'Can you tell Yami…thank you'.

'Thank you?' Joey repeated.

'Yeah. He'll know'.

'Okay then. See you then Yug'.

'Yeah, bye Joey'.

They ended their calls, Joey put his phone aside and stood up, heading to Yami's room.

* * *

Yami sat in his room writing an essay he had to do, he sighed and looked over to the spare bed that was Yugi's.

'Yami'.

Yami sat up and turned to Joey who stood next to him 'Yugi says hi and thank you'.

'Oh? He called?' Yami asked.

'Yeah, just a minute ago' Joey leant on the desk 'He says he might be gone for the whole week'.

'That bad huh?' Yami sighed and turned back to the essay 'As long as his grandfather gets better'.

'Yeah. But it's going to be really lonely here'.

Yami nodded but didn't really pay much attention. Joey smirked and leant closer, Yami still not noticing.

'How are you coping?' Joey asked with a smirk.

'Fine' Yami turned to him 'Why do you ask?'

'Oh I don't know' Joey stood back up and crossed his arms 'You've been very quiet since Yugi's left'.

'It's…a lot to take in' Yami defended.

'Yeah right. You like Yugi don't you?'

Yami blushed heavily and looked away 'D-Don't be so stupid'.

'You do! You're blushing! You like him!'

'No I don't. Please Joey, just drop it'.

'Okay, okay. But don't blame me if Yugi decides to date someone else'.

'Go away'.

Joey chuckled and left Yami on his own, Yami sighed and put his head in his hands. How he wished Joey was very wrong.

* * *

Yugi came back after the end of the week. And after being smothered by Joey, he put everything away and caught up with any coursework he had missed, he never imagined how much Joey and Yami would miss him. Though Yami didn't admit to being lonely, Joey told Yugi about Yami's secludedness, Yugi was happy that Yami was worried about him though. Yugi filled them in on everything that happened at the hospital, and they filled him in on all that happened at the college.

When it was later that night, Yugi was asleep in his own bed, he never thought he'd never miss his bed so much.

Yugi was being shaken lightly, but he didn't wake up.

'Yugi. Yugi'.

Yugi groaned and cuddled up again, remaining asleep.

The covers were pulled back and Atemu slipped in, he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close. He still didn't wake up. Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'Goodnight Yugi' Atemu whispered.

He closed his eyes and hugged Yugi tightly as they both fell asleep together.

***************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: 'Aha! Face the romance!'

Diao: 'I'd rather not'.

Me: Sighs 'Anyway, so it seems the two are getting closer. Hehehe, it won't be long until they get together!'

Diao: 'Ruin the whole plot why don't you?

Me: 'Okay! Next chapter-'

Diao: 'I was joking!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Admitting

Me: 'This is…well…interesting, I must say'.

Diao: 'Do you want to give your reasons? Or shall it lie?'

Me: 'It gets pretty romantic after this and tense! That's all I'm saying! (Well…maybe not tense)'.

Chapter 7-Admitting

The next morning, Yugi woke up to feeling rather unusually warm and something holding him together, something strong. Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, how he wished he had remained asleep.

Yugi was tightly in Yami's arms as he slept peacefully, resting his head on Yugi's. Yugi blushed heavily and wondered why in the world Yami would be sleeping firstly, in his bed and secondly, so close to himself.

"Atemu" Yugi thought.

He sighed, yes, he was sure this was one of Atemu's strange ways of trying to prove they were lovers. But now Yugi had the problem of trying to get out of Yami's grip and take him back to his own bed before he had a panic attack as to wondering why he was in Yugi's bed.

Yugi wriggled out of Yami's grip, luckily not waking him up-only making him groan-Yugi now had the tricky part of having to climb over Yami. He made his last prayers but carefully put one arm on the other side of Yami, he sighed but nothing else. Yugi mentally sighed and carried on so he straddled Yami's waist and slipped his leg out of the bed.

Yami groaned again but opened his eyes and looked up, he met Yugi's eyes and they both stared at each other. In silence.

And for more in silence.

Silence.

* * *

After the embarrassing episode Yugi and Yami managed to dress themselves and get breakfasts, and although they sat next to each other, they were too embarrassed to talk to each other. They just sat blushed and ate quietly, until there was a flash and they looked up to see Joey with his camera in his hands.

'Great. Now I can say you wet yourselves' Joey chuckled.

'Joey!' Both Yami and Yugi hissed.

Joey chuckled some more and sat down opposite them 'I joke, but what's with the red faces?'

They blushed heavily and looked at each other.

'Well…err…'

Joey smirked noticing their uneasiness 'Is it something…sexual?'

They both crimsoned 'A-Absolutely not!' Yugi stuttered 'D-Don't be so ridiculous!'

'Okay, just asking'.

They glanced at each other quickly before returning to their breakfasts, still blushing madly.

* * *

After breakfast, Yugi and Yami had to go their separate ways, Yugi to the library and Yami back to their room to do an essay. Joey had come to the conclusion that Yugi and Yami both liked each other, very much, but had the common problem of admitting it to each other. So he was going to bring them together or he would die because of it, he opted to try and start with Yami first, so followed him back to his room.

Yami sat at his desk writing out his paper while Joey sat on his bed going through the pictures on his camera. He stopped on the one that had Yugi and Yami in and looked back at Yami, who ignored him.

'So…what was it then?' Joey asked.

'What is what?' Yami questioned.

'What happened to make you and Yugi red faces?'

Yami blushed slightly but carried on writing 'Nothing'

'Oh! Please tell!' Joey turned over so he laid on his stomach 'I promise I won't mention it again! We're friends, please!'

'No'.

Joey pouted 'Fine. Yugi is easier to annoy'.

Yami rolled his eyes but carried on writing, and they sat in silence for a few more minutes.

'Actually…Joey' Joey looked up as Yami blushed again 'C-Can I…tell you something…if you promise to keep it between us?'

'Sure' Joey sat up 'What is it? Worried about something?'

'S-Something like that' Yami took a deep breath and looked away 'R-Recently…I-I've been having these dreams-'

'Oh don't get me started on those' Joey interrupted 'I mean, I had one and I was laying in this enormous mountain of food. It was so good and then I woke up. Anyway, what's these dreams about?'

'Umm…m-me'.

'No duh'.

'A-And Yugi'.

Joey perked up when hearing Yugi's name mentioned 'Yugi eh?' Yami nodded still blushing 'What happens in your dreams then?'

'T-That's the strange part' Yami blushed more and hung his head 'W-We're like…together…'

'You usually are in dreams' Joey joked.

'N-No I mean like…together together' Yami tried to explain 'You know…like…kissing and stuff'.

Joey grinned 'You dirty dog Yami'.

Yami crimsoned 'It's not funny! It's really disturbing. I-I mean most of the time, Yugi doesn't like it'.

'Oh? You mean you force yourself on him in these dreams?'

'Yeah…it's kinda scary…because I don't want to do it…but I do'.

Joey sighed and sat back "It's Atemu no doubt" Joey thought "Poor Yami's remembering what he does. Wait, poor Yami? He could use this to his advantage!"

'Well Yami' Joey said running his hand through his hair 'I don't think it's anything to worry about. I mean, I don't blame you being sexually frustrated especially sleeping with Yugi in the same room-'

'I'm not sexually frustrated!' Yami growled.

'Okay, okay' Joey calmed 'Well…there is an old tale'.

'What kind of tale?' Yami asked.

'That reoccurring dreams often come true'.

'S-So your saying…I'm going to hurt Yugi?'

Joey laughed and stood up 'I doubt that. Maybe it just means…hmm…you and Yugi might get together'.

Yami blushed and turned to his paper 'I doubt that. Are you going?'

'Yep. I was going to tell Yugi what you told me'.

Yami turned to Joey 'No! Don't!'

Joey chuckled and opened the door 'Joking'.

He then shut the door behind him leaving a rather blushed and annoyed Yami behind.

* * *

Joey headed to the library to find Yugi, he was searching through the many books and didn't notice Joey sneak up behind him. Joey leant close and blew on the back of Yugi's neck, making him jump back and scowl at Joey.

'Don't do that!' Yugi hissed 'What are you doing here anyway?'

'Come to see you' Joey answered 'What you looking for?'

'Oh…just something to help. I mean, I have a practical test coming up and I don't want to mess it up'.

'Practical?' Yugi nodded 'Well, I haven't been told anything about it. So I guess I'm not the patient you'll be treating'.

Yugi giggled and pulled out a book, skimming through it before putting it back.

'You know, Yami's been having dreams about you' Joey said.

Yugi blushed slightly but tried to hide it 'Has he?'

'Yep. He seems to be remembering the times when he's Atemu and with you'.

'Poor Yami' Yugi said quietly 'He must be confused about that'.

'He is' Joey put his arm around Yugi 'Although, I bet it's pleasing at the same time'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'What do you mean?'

'Oh you know what it's like being a young male adult, hormones start getting a little bit crazy and sleeping in the same room with a young attractive boy, it's no surprise really'.

Yugi sighed and took Joey's arm away from his shoulders and carried on looking through the books 'It won't work Joey'.

'What? What do you mean?' Joey asked.

'You can't get me to date Yami' Yugi turned to him 'It just won't happen'.

'Oh come on, I know you like him so much'.

'I don't. Now, if that's all you came for, I have my studying to do'.

Joey sighed and turned 'Don't say I didn't try'.

Joey walked off leaving Yugi on his own, Yugi sighed and shook his head 'Joey'.

* * *

Yugi came back to his dorm at least an hour later, he opened the door and was surprised to find it was empty. He did a quick check around, making sure that Atemu wasn't hiding anywhere as he remembered the last time he hid from Yugi, but it was empty so Yugi relaxed.

Yugi put his books on his bed and noticed the paper Yami was writing, Yugi walked over and quickly read through it, only realising it was left unfinished. Yugi frowned.

"Yami would never leave his paper unfinished" Yugi thought, he then sighed "Atemu. And I bet I know where he is".

* * *

Yugi climbed up the stairs that lead up to the roof, Yugi opened the doors and looked around. He spotted Atemu standing on his own, looking up at the sky and singing to himself. Yugi leant against the door and listened as he was curious to hear what Atemu sounded like.

'_The silence isn't so bad,_

'_Till I look at my hands and feel sad,_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers,_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly._

'_I'll find repose in new ways,_

_Though I haven't slept in two days,_

'_Cause cold nostalgia,_

_Chills me to the bone._

'_But drenched in vanilla twilight,_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night,_

_Waist-deep in thought because,_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone'._

Yugi smiled and started clapping, Atemu stopped singing and turned to Yugi as he walked over.

'You was listening?' Atemu questioned 'You're so sneaky'.

Yugi giggled 'Well I didn't know you was good at singing'.

Atemu smirked 'I'm not. I just like to sing sometimes, no crime in that'.

'No there isn't. I didn't think that song would be something you'd like'.

'Well, whenever I hear it, I think it suits you very well'.

'Oh…' Yugi blushed slightly 'Me?'

'Yeah. I think it should be your song. Or our song'.

'Yeah…is you say so'.

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi on the lips briefly before looking out to the view, Yugi noticed this and held Atemu's hand.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'Well…I just…' Atemu turned to Yugi 'You wanted to know about me right?'

Yugi nodded 'You'll…tell me then?'

Atemu nodded 'Or at least try'.

'Okay. Then I'll listen'.

'Good' Atemu sat down where he was, still holding Yugi's hand so he was dragged down as well. Atemu let go of his hand and hugged his knees 'Where shall I start?'

'Why not at the beginning?' Yugi suggested.

Atemu sighed 'Alright. Well…I-Yami-used to live with his parents'.

'No brothers or sisters?'

Atemu chuckled lightly 'No. He didn't need any. His father used to be a cop, and his mum stayed at home a lot'.

'Were they a happy couple?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'Sort of' Atemu replied 'His father was like…lets just say he'd rather beat the truth out of the criminals then respecting human rights'.

'He didn't…beat Yami up did he?'

'No. The most he did was shout…quite loudly. He and the mum used to argue a lot, all the time actually, and most of the time it was about Yami'.

'What did they say?'

Atemu shrugged his shoulders 'He didn't really listen he just knew it was about him. One day…they were arguing again, his father was cleaning his uniform and stuff-he was so sure he was going to get a promotion-and she was arguing again…I think it was about money…' Atemu stopped to take a deep breath and hugged his knees tighter 'Yami stood at the door and just watched, just like he did. She slapped him, really hard and as she walked away…he shot her'.

Yugi watched as Atemu smiled slightly and rested his head on his knees 'And then do you know what the cowardly bastard did? Instead of owning up to his fault, he shot himself instead'.

'What did Yami do?' Yugi asked weakly.

'He watched' Atemu replied 'And stared at them for an hour or so, then he threw up, and then he finally went to the neighbours for help. Then he was put into care'.

'How old was he?' Yugi asked.

'Six' Atemu replied.

'I-Is that when you started appearing?'

'Kinda. No. I mean, Yami was bullied by the other kids, and he'd hate them for that but…he was such a weakling, he could never harm them. No he'd sit in his room every night and cry' Atemu gave a light chuckle 'Being in care was the worst. You know the older you get, the more people started to lose interest in you. People only wanted young kids like babies so they can raise them up on their own and feed them lies'.

'You…wasn't adopted then'.

Atemu shook his head 'Nobody liked Yami. He was on his own a lot'.

'Then…when did you come in?'

Atemu looked up slightly into the sky 'School…'

'School?' Yugi repeated 'When Yami was put into school?'

Atemu nodded and then he started the shake slightly, Yugi noticed this and was about to ask Atemu if he was okay, but he put his head in his arms and started to sob quietly into them.

'We trusted him…' Atemu muttered 'And he protected us…'

'Who?' Yugi put his hand on Atemu's arm as he started to cry heavily 'Atemu? Who protected you?'

But he didn't answer, he just carried on crying. Then a thought struck Yugi that Atemu would never cry, it was the reason he was created by Yami, to hide away the fears he held. Yugi started to shake him gently.

'Yami. Please Yami, don't cry. Yami?'

The crying stopped and Yami lifted his head slightly, looking around slightly surprised and confused.

'What's…going on?' Yami asked as he wiped away the loose tears.

'You don't remember?' Yugi asked 'We was talking…about your course, now do you remember?'

Yami shook his head again 'Well…you did start daydreaming, perhaps that's why you can't remember'.

'Yeah…I guess so'.

Yugi stood up and held his hand out to Yami, he quickly took it and they both headed back down the stairs.

'But…why was we on the roof?' Yami asked.

'Oh…I wanted some fresh air' Yugi lied 'I wasn't feeling well. Remember?'

Yami shook his head and turned to Yugi 'Do you feel better now?'

'Yeah. The air can do wonders to your health'.

Yami smiled slightly but didn't question anymore of it. Yugi was sure there was more to it that Atemu didn't get to tell him, although so much had happened to him, he was sure that was only the tip of the iceberg, but he didn't want to push it as he had seen that not even Atemu could deal with the thought of it.

'Thanks Yami' Yugi said quietly.

Yami turned to him 'What for?'

'For coming up with me to the roof' Yugi added 'I know you wouldn't have liked it, so I feel special that you did come'.

Yami smiled back and blushed slightly 'It was nothing'.

They carried back on to their room, Yugi tried to come up with the possibilities of what else might've happened to Yami, but they either didn't seem serious enough to cause his condition or it was just too impossible.

"Perhaps one day…Yami might tell me" Yugi thought.

***************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Ah, so we saw a part of Yami's past. But what's the rest? To be honest, I think it's really easy'.

Diao: 'You always say that'.

Me: 'I know, mostly because it's true'.

Diao: 'Well do one of your plot twists then!'

Me: 'Oh trust me. I will'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Jealousy

Me: 'Haha! I wanted to do this chapter!'

Diao: 'Oh god…'

Me: 'And now, this is how you try to attempt to rape someone'.

Chapter 8-Jealousy

Yugi was asleep in his bed, it was still a little early for him to wake up yet. But he felt something warm next to his ear which started to stir him awake.

'Yugi' Someone whispered 'Wake up Yugi'.

Yugi groaned but opened his eyes, Yami was leaning over him with a smirk on his face.

'Yami?' Yugi questioned wearily.

'Wrong'.

Yugi groaned again 'Atemu leave me to sleep'.

Atemu chuckled and sat back 'But I got everything ready now'.

Yugi tried to reach out and hit Atemu away, but his arms wouldn't-or couldn't-move. Yugi looked up and saw his wrists were tied to the posts of the bed, the same with his ankles at the end of his bed. Yugi struggled and tried to get his hands free, but it only made Atemu chuckle more.

'What the hell Atemu!' Yugi exclaimed.

Atemu reached up to cup Yugi's chin 'Don't be so angry, it's just to help with the foreplay'.

'Foreplay!' Yugi then struggled even more 'Don't you even dare think about trying to rape me again!'

Atemu tutted and rolled his eyes 'How many times have we gone through this? It's not rape because you want it'.

'I don't!'

'I think you do Yugi. You just don't want to admit it' Atemu sighed and straddled Yugi's waist 'Anyway, enough talking, more action'.

Atemu started to kiss down Yugi's neck, Yugi crimsoned heavily as Yami reached the neck of his pyjama top and looked up at Yugi's red face.

'Enjoying yourself?' Atemu asked smirking.

'No' Yugi replied sharply 'I'll just scream. Someone will bound to hear me'.

Atemu chuckled 'All they'll hear is your moans' Atemu said as he unbuttoned Yugi's top.

'Atemu this is too far' Yugi scolded.

Atemu finished unbuttoning his shirt and let his hands stroke over his chest.

'You have such a delicate chest' Atemu said as he planted a kiss on it.

Yugi blushed heavily 'I-If I'm so delicate, you should let me go then'.

'No chance'.

Atemu gave a few more kisses to Yugi's chest until he turned to one of Yugi's buds, he licked it a couple of times before he decided to suck it, he used his other hand to squeeze his other bud.

Yugi was finding it hard to hold back the moan that was building up inside his throat, he enjoyed the pleasure he got, it was nothing he had felt before.

Atemu then let go of Yugi's other bud and his hand slipped down his body and under Yugi's pyjama bottoms and stroked his member. Yugi moaned and hid his face in his arm as he breathed heavily each time Atemu pumped it up and down. Atemu rested his head on Yugi's chest and smirked.

'Enjoying yourself?' Atemu asked again.

But Yugi didn't answer, he was gasping too much into his sleeve to speak a word.

'Yug, Yami are you-?'

Yugi and Atemu looked up to see Joey at the door, he looked between the two and where Atemu had his hands on Yugi.

'Okay…am I interrupting something?' Joey asked.

'Joey! Get him off me!'

Atemu chuckled and hugged Yugi's waist 'Just a little fun. We'll catch up with you later'.

'Joey!'

Joey sighed 'Atemu, get off'.

'No!' Atemu put his face into Yugi's chest.

Joey walked over and untied Yugi's feet and turned to his hands 'You can't tie people down to beds'.

'It's foreplay!' Atemu continued to whine.

Joey untied Yugi from the last one, and as soon as he did Yugi shoved Yami off so he hit the floor with a heavy thud.

'Don't ever do that again!' Yugi growled.

'Fine!' Atemu stood up and laid down on his bed 'I'm going to sleep!'

'But…it's like nine in the morning'.

'Yug' Joey put his hand on Yugi's head 'Leave him. He'd probably wake up back as Yami'.

'Oh' Yugi stood up 'I'll get changed then'.

'Might be for the best to leave him'.

* * *

Yugi and Joey had finished their breakfast and Joey suddenly remembered why he wanted Yugi in the first place, to show him something. Joey pulled Yugi down the corridor until they stopped at a board with posters of various events and such. Joey pointed to one.

'An auction?' Yugi questioned.

'Not just any auction' Joey corrected 'In this one volunteers get bought to raise money for the college'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'Why would anyone want to do this?'

'You don't see the advantage Yug. If a girl was to buy me…well…who could resist?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Oh, that's what you was thinking then'.

'Yeah, but I don't want to do it on my own so…do you think you could convince Yami to do it with me? I'd look like an idiot on my own'.

"You'd look like an idiot alone or not" Yugi thought.

'Get me to do what?'

They turned around to see Yami standing behind them, looking very tired as he rubbed his eyes.

'Tired Yami?' Joey asked.

'Yeah' Yami looked at them both 'What are you talking about?'

'Yami' Joey put his arm around Yami's shoulders 'You know how much I love you'.

'What?'

'There's this auction I want to be in, because the chicks might buy me. But I don't want to do it alone-'

'No'.

'Oh come on, you're handsome, girls would want to buy you'.

'I don't like the sounds of it'.

Joey sighed 'Fine. Yug, you'll do it with me, right?'

'You're kidding right? Who would want to buy me?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know. Maybe a secret crush. Please?'

Yugi sighed 'Well-'

'Great!' Joey reached for the pen and wrote his and Yugi's names down.

'Wait! I didn't say yes!'

'You did just then' Joey commented 'Come on, just for fun'.

Yugi sighed 'Fine. But I won't enjoy it'.

* * *

When it was the weekend, it was time for the auction Joey had signed himself and Yugi too. Something Yugi was still not amused by, but he did it nonetheless. It was being held in the hall and they used the stage. Yugi sat on a chair as he watched Joey out on stage, he then soon came back looking rather smug.

'How did it go?' Yugi asked.

'Well…I'm a bit disappointed I was only worth seven thousand yen*' Joey admitted.

'But?'

'But' Joey continued 'I was bought by a bunch of sexy girls'.

Joey chuckled and Yugi stood up when he heard his name being called out, giving one last sigh and stepped out. Yugi stood there feeling rather embarrassed as a few of the girls bid for him, it wasn't surprising that he wasn't worth much, but it made the girls argue.

'Thirteen thousand yen**' Someone offered, everyone turned as Yami walked in with a smirk.

'Anyone want to bid higher then that?' The man asked. Yugi looked around to see everyone went quiet 'Okay then, Yami Aten it is'.

'No you can't' Yugi pleaded 'Don't let him buy me'.

'Why? Have you got a restraining order against him?' He asked.

'Well no-'

'Do you two hate each other?'

'Well no-'

'Then I don't see no reason why not to'.

Yugi turned as Atemu climbed up on the stage and handed the guy the money.

'There you go. You can count it' Atemu turned to Yugi as he backed away 'Now you're all mine'.

'Actually, it takes affect tomorrow' The guy corrected.

Atemu glanced at him then back to Yugi as he gave a smirk 'Gives me time to prepare things. Don't skip town Yugi'.

Atemu jumped down and left the hall, Yugi quickly ran to the backstage where Joey had been watching and grabbed his hands.

'You have to protect me' Yugi ordered.

'Well…Atemu isn't that bad' Joey comforted.

'He's going to try it again!' Yugi hissed 'I know it! Why else would he buy me? This was a horrible idea! I'm holding you responsible!'

'Thanks a lot. I didn't know Atemu was going to waltz in and buy you'.

Yugi put his head in his hands and groaned 'I wish I would die tomorrow. I know he's going to try again'.

Yugi sat down on the chair and hid his face in his arms for the rest of the time, trying to think of a plan or an idea of what he could do, but not much he thought was very sensible or good enough to foil Atemu. Perhaps he would be lucky and Atemu wouldn't find him, he prayed that that it would happen, he didn't want to think Atemu had just bought him for sex.

******************************End of chapter 8****************************

Me: 'Otherwise he'd be a prostitute'.

Diao: 'Yeah, nicely done'.

Me: 'So, what will Atemu do now that Yugi belongs to him for a day? Hehehe'.

Diao: 'We all know'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: * 'Seven thousand yen is about sixty pounds, about ninety-five dollars'.

Diao: ** 'Thirteen thousand yen is about one hundred pounds, about one hundred and fifty-nine dollars'.


	9. Je vous aime

Me: 'Hmm…hmm…'

Diao: 'Is that all you can say?'

Me: 'Pretty much'.

Diao: 'You sound like that thing off dark crystal'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like** Don't read between the bolds!**'

Chapter 9-Je vous aime

The next day, Yugi was very paranoid.

He didn't see Yami that morning, so he wasn't sure if it was Yami or Atemu. Though the good side was he hadn't done anything to him yet, but the thought he was planning something got Yugi even more worried. If he was crazy enough to tie Yugi to his own bed and try to rape him that way, he wasn't sure what else Atemu would do to get his own way-he hardly ate much of his food in case Atemu might've drugged it.

Yugi hid behind the door of his classroom as he waited for Joey to turn up. He had asked Joey to take him everywhere so if Atemu did come, Joey would be there to stop him if he tried anything funny on Yugi.

'Yug'.

Yugi looked up as Joey walked to him.

'Any sign of Atemu?' Yugi asked.

'Not that I can see' Joey reassured 'Where are you going? Because I'm going to get mugged by my girls soon'.

'My room' Yugi stepped out 'No! That's probably where he is. Umm…the library'.

'Okay, Library it is'.

Yugi hid behind Joey as they walked down the corridor, Yugi grabbed onto Joey's jacket like a little child and kept close to him.

'Oh Yugi'.

Yugi jerked when he heard the recognisable voice of Atemu, but before Yugi had a chance to turn around, Atemu put something around his throat and pulled him away from Joey. Yugi looked down and realised he was attached to a leash, so around his throat was a collar.

'Where did you buy that Atemu?' Joey asked.

'There was this shop that was selling these and other kinky stuff' Yami explained 'It was right in the middle of town'.

Joey sighed 'You mean a sex shop right?'

'I don't know, I didn't bother to ask'.

Yugi scrambled to break himself free from the collar, but Atemu pulled on the leash and Yugi was forced to follow.

'Joey! Help!'

'Hey Atemu-!'

'Joey!' A group of girl grabbed Joey's arms and pulled him away 'You did promise'.

'Oh yeah…I did'.

Yugi looked back as Joey was lead away, so Yugi was on his own with Atemu, who he wasn't sure what he was going to do with Yugi.

* * *

Atemu dragged Yugi out of the college and onto the grounds, he stopped and when Yugi stopped he tried to break himself from his collar. Atemu checked his watch on his wrist.

'Hmm…we still have a couple of hours' Atemu muttered, he turned to Yugi 'What do you want to do Yugi?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I thought you owned me for the day'.

Atemu smirked 'Oh yeah'.

He cupped Yugi's chin making him blush and kissed his cheeks. Yugi closed his eyes and his face turned red.

'Atemu…'

Atemu lead the kisses down to his neck and occasionally nibbled on a spot on his neck.

'D-Don't' Yugi stuttered.

Atemu chuckled but stopped kissing his neck, Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Atemu.

'How about the roof?' Atemu suggested.

'The roof?'

'Sure. Have some more quality time together'.

'Err…o-okay'.

'Alright then' Atemu pulled Yugi back into the college and to the roof.

* * *

Atemu pushed back the doors for the roof, it was empty so Atemu lead Yugi out and sat down, still holding the end of Yugi's leash.

'Come on, sit down' Atemu urged.

Yugi sat down nervously next to him and looked down at his collar 'D-Do I really need this?' Yugi asked.

'Of course' Atemu turned to Yugi and smirked 'It makes you look sexier'

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'A-Are you going to…try it on me again?'

'I don't know' Atemu said as he leaned closer to Yugi so they were inches apart 'I guess we'll see how it goes'.

'I-I was afraid you would say that'.

Atemu smirked and let his hand stroke up Yugi's neck and then tangled it in his hair, Yugi blushed to a red colour but tried to keep his eyes on Atemu.

'Umm…h-how long are we going to be up here?' Yugi asked.

'Only until six' Atemu replied.

Yugi looked down at his watch 'A couple of hours. Why six?'

'It's a surprise. I can't say'.

'Oh…I see'.

Atemu pulled Yugi close so Yugi rested against his chest and stroked his hair.

'A-Atemu…'

'Let me stroke your hair' Atemu pleaded 'It's so soft'.

Yugi nodded and relaxed against his chest as he carried stroking his hair, he had to be grateful that he wasn't trying to rape him on the roof.

* * *

About half an hour before it was six, Atemu pulled Yugi out again and this time they headed to the town. It was starting to get dark as they walked, but what got Yugi blushing most was the people who looked at them and gave them odd looks.

'Atemu! Take the collar off me!' Yugi hissed.

'Why?' Atemu asked.

'Because people are looking at us'.

'So? They probably use the same thing at home' Atemu chuckled.

Yugi hung his head and followed Atemu feeling embarrassed. Soon the street lamps were turning on and the sky had turned completely dark, not many people were out on the streets by now.

'Atemu, where are we going?' Yugi asked.

'Surprise' Atemu replied 'Oh'.

Atemu turned to Yugi and tied and blindfolded Yugi.

'You can't see it until we get there' Atemu explained as he took Yugi's hands.

'Atemu…I'll be safe right?' Yugi said unsure.

'Of course. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you'.

Atemu pulled Yugi so unsurely he walked, but at least he was sure Atemu was right and wouldn't let anything happen to him.

They walked for another ten or so minutes until Atemu stopped Yugi. He tried to listen to where he could've been, there was running water so Yugi suspected they were at a river or something.

Atemu took Yugi's blindfold off and let him see his surroundings.

He stood in front of a large fountain with lights surrounding it, they stood in the middle of the park and were quite alone. Atemu stood in front of Yugi after he took in his surroundings.

'So? Do you like?' Atemu asked.

Yugi turned to him 'This is where you brought me?'

Atemu's smile vanished 'Don't you like it? I thought you'd like this kind of stuff'.

'No, no, I mean…I thought you would…well…'

'Rape you?' Atemu finished.

'Kinda…'

Atemu chuckled and cupped Yugi's chin so he looked at Atemu.

'You do realise I haven't actually raped you' Atemu said 'I've only touched you'.

'You was leading to it'.

'Ah, but I never did, did I? How do you know I just didn't want to hold you and feel you'.

Yugi blushed 'That still sounds wrong no matter how you say it'.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, making Yugi blush harder. Atemu brushed the bangs out of Yugi's face, and leaned a little closer to Yugi.

'We didn't come here to discuss if you're a rape victim or not' Atemu whispered.

'I-I guess not' Yugi stuttered.

Atemu lead Yugi over to the fountain, Yugi sat on the wall next to Atemu and played with his collar.

'Can I take it off now?' Yugi asked.

'No. You can take it off when we get back to our room'.

Yugi sighed 'Fine. It still looks weird'.

'It's a collar. What do you expect?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and skimmed his hand across the water.

'How does it go?' Yugi looked up as Atemu thought to himself 'Umm…Je…Je vous aime' Atemu turned to Yugi 'Yeah. Je vous aime'.

Yugi stared at him 'It's French'.

'That's right. The most romantic people in the world'.

'Umm…I thought that was Italian people'.

'Is it?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Shit'.

'Well…what did you say anyway? Do you know what you said?'

'It's French for "I love you"'.

Yugi blushed heavily as Atemu moved a little closer and put his arms around Yugi so he could pull him closer. He rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'Atemu…'

'Now you say it' Atemu whispered.

'S-Say what?' Yugi stuttered.

'That you love me'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'B-But I-I don't-'

'Don't hide it. I know you do' Atemu kissed Yugi on the forehead 'And Yami. I know you feel for both of us, so you don't need to hide it anymore'.

'I-I can't'.

'Why not? You don't think we could be together is that it?'

'N-No…I-It's just…'

'Please Yugi' Atemu rested his head on Yugi's shoulders 'I need you…don't…don't leave me'.

Yugi put his arms around Atemu and hugged him tightly 'Don't worry Atemu. I won't leave you. I couldn't'.

Atemu hugged Yugi back and nuzzled into his shoulder 'So…you like me right?'

'Are…Are you always this forceful?' Yugi asked.

Atemu looked up at him 'But you do…right?'

Yugi looked down 'Umm…I-I don't know…'

Atemu put his hand over Yugi's chest where his heart was, making Yugi blush slightly.

'I can feel your heart racing' Atemu whispered 'Why is that I wonder?'

Atemu reached up and placed his lips on Yugi's.

Atemu pulled Yugi closer as he kissed him more passionately, Atemu licked over Yugi's lips begging for him to open up. Yugi didn't deny it and opened his mouth so Atemu slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned as Atemu explored around his mouth, Atemu gently tipped Yugi back so they both laid down on the wall of the pond in a heavy make out. They broke their kiss when they were running out of air.

They stared at each other panting for a while until Atemu rested his forehead against Yugi's again.

'You enjoyed it right?' Atemu asked.

'Yes' Yugi panted.

'I love you Yugi' Atemu brushed his bangs out of his face again 'I love you so much'.

Yugi blushed heavily and looked up at Atemu 'I…I…I love you too'.

Atemu looked down at Yugi as he blushed heavily, he smiled and gave Yugi a small kiss on the lips.

'Promise?'

'Promise'.

They shared another passionate kiss again.

* * *

(**Lemon starts here!**)

When they got back to their room after they finished in the park, it was kisses all the way through the night. Atemu refused to let Yugi go and kept kissing some part of his body; from his lips to his neck to his arms and hands. Yugi enjoyed it though, and let Atemu do his own thing. After all he had admitted his love for Atemu, it would seem strange if he pushed him away.

Soon after, Atemu took off his own shirt and carried on kissing Yugi. He took off Yugi's shirt so they were both topless and lead his kisses down Yugi's chest.

Yugi blushed every time Atemu kissed a spot on Yugi's chest, moaning slightly.

'Do you like it?' Atemu asked playfully, getting a nod from Yugi 'You didn't before'.

'I wasn't sure' Yugi explained 'You came onto me'.

Atemu reached up so he smirked at Yugi and saw Yugi's red face 'But now you are, right?'

'Yeah. I know how I feel' Yugi put his hands on Atemu's face and reached up to kiss him 'It doesn't mean you can tie me to the bed again though'.

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi on the lips 'Fine. How about now though?'

Yugi crimsoned at the thought that he and Atemu was going to actually do it, but nodded anyway. Atemu gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to his chest, Atemu turned to one of Yugi's buds and gave it a couple of licks before giving it a small bite.

'Ah! Ow!' Yugi cried out 'That hurts Atemu!'

Atemu let go and chuckled 'Don't you like it?'

Yugi looked down at him 'It kinda hurt though'.

Atemu smirked and gave it another lick, making Yugi moan.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised, he pushed Yugi back down and took his pants off so he laid naked underneath Atemu. Atemu chuckled as Yugi's member was hard and traced his finger up it.

'Eager are we?' Atemu asked.

'Sort of…' Yugi replied.

Atemu stroked it a couple of times making Yugi moan slightly, he then leaned down and licked Yugi's member a couple of times before taking it in his mouth. Yugi gasped and turned slightly as he moaned, Atemu sucked harder so he could bring Yugi to his limit.

'Atemu!' Yugi cried out as he released into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu let go of Yugi's member and watched as some release dribbled down Yugi's member.

'You came earlier then I thought' Atemu muttered as he licked his lips 'You taste good Yugi'.

Yugi nodded as he panted, Atemu reached up and stroked his face, making Yugi look up.

'Do you want to carry on?' Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…I want to…'

Atemu gave Yugi a quick kiss before heading back down, he pushed Yugi's legs apart so he could see his entrance.

'Tell me if I hurt you too much' Atemu said, getting a nod from Yugi.

He then circled around Yugi's entrance slowly to loosen them up, and then he added a finger. Yugi tensed up at the intrusion, but after Atemu let Yugi relax back to normal he circled around and added another finger, and another until he had three and was stretching Yugi with all three. When he thought he had stretched Yugi enough he took back his fingers and positioned at Yugi's entrance.

'Ready?' Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu guided himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slip gently in.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to Atemu as he carried going on until he was in all the way. Atemu waited until Yugi had adjusted to his intrusion, and when he did Atemu pulled out so only his tip was left in and came thrusting back in.

Yugi cried out loud as Atemu kept thrusting in him, Yugi wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist bringing him deeper inside him and then Atemu hit his prostate.

'Ah! Atemu!' Yugi cried out.

Atemu smirked and kept thrusting into that spot, making Yugi cry out loudly each time. Atemu reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi couldn't hold it back any longer.

'ATEMU!' Yugi cried out as he released over their bodies.

Yugi's muscles tightened, Atemu gave a few more hard thrusts before reaching his limit.

'YUGI!' Atemu groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

(**End of Lemon**)

They were tense and were panting heavily. Atemu pulled out of Yugi and laid beside him, stroking his cheek.

'Enjoy it?' Atemu asked breathlessly.

Yugi nodded and turned to smile at Atemu 'It…It was good' Yugi panted.

Atemu smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer so he rested against his chest. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and stroked his hair.

'I love you Yugi' Atemu whispered.

'I love you too' Yugi whispered back.

Atemu carried on stroking Yugi's hair, he started to hum quietly "Vanilla twilight" Yugi smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to both his heart and his humming, falling asleep quickly from exhaustion.

***************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'I bet no one saw that coming!'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Now I have an interesting dilemma. Is this, puzzleshipping, or mobiumshipping? I mean, Yami and Atemu are one of the same but they're also like different people. So would it be treated as puzzleshipping because they're the same person, or mobiumshipping because they have different personalities?'

Diao: 'You've created something you couldn't answer. I thought I'd never see the day'.

Me: 'Interesting to think about though'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Ball date

Me: 'Okay…okay…wow…how do I get Yami to admit his feelings?'

Diao: '…You're actually asking?'

Me: 'I know what I'm doing! I just…need to plan out the next few chapters (For the big one!)'

Chapter 10-Ball date

Yugi awoke the next morning, he opened his eyes to find that he was sleeping next to Yami-who was also asleep-in his bed, naked. Yugi took a few minutes to remember what he and Atemu had done.

"How could I forget about Yami?" Yugi thought.

Yugi carefully slipped himself out of Yami's arms trying not to wake him up, Yugi sat up and looked at Yami and to his bed.

"I'll have to try and get Yami in his bed" Yugi thought "He'll have a panic attack if he saw this".

Yugi carefully slid himself over Yami and stood up out of his bed, he stared at Yami in thought.

"I guess I'll have to carry him. But…how much does he weigh? I know Atemu is very strong, I suppose that means Yami is as well then. I'll have to try".

Yugi put his arms under Yami's arms and pulled him carefully out of the bed, still trying not to wake him up.

"Damn Atemu! Why couldn't he go back to his own bed!"

As Yugi finished pulling him out of the bed, Yami groaned making Yugi freeze. But Yami simply went back to sleep, making Yugi sigh with relief.

Yugi struggled to carry Yami, but he managed to place him gently back in his own bed like he had been sleeping there the whole night, and he didn't wake up.

"I wonder if sleeping while being carried is a symptom" Yugi thought "Still grateful for it though".

Yugi turned around and picked up Yami's clothes so he could put them away.

'Yugi…'

Yugi stood up and crimsoned at the voice of Yami. He turned around only to see that Yami was still asleep, and hugged his pillow tightly.

"He said my name in his sleep?" Yugi thought. He then smiled and put Yami's clothes away, getting changed into some fresh clothes and getting some breakfast.

* * *

Yugi sat in the cafeteria and ate his breakfast. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night, the time he spent with Atemu. It made him smile as he ate and blush slightly.

'Boink' Joey said as he hit Yugi lightly on the head.

'Ow' Yugi rubbed his head as Joey sat opposite him 'Why did you do that?'

'Because you was in your own little world' Joey replied.

Yugi started to snigger, making Joey frown.

'What?'

'You…You have lipstick on the side of your face' Yugi sniggered.

Joey rubbed his face until he got the lipstick off, Yugi giggled as Joey sighed.

'Fun with the girls then?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah…they pinned me down and put make up on me!' Joey ran his hand through his hair 'It was like torture'.

Yugi giggled 'And here I thought you had the better fortune'.

'Shut up' Joey looked up at Yugi 'So how did it go with you and Atemu? He didn't rape you did he?'

'Oh…umm…' Yugi blushed and looked down 'N-No…'

Joey sat up 'Wait a minute, you're being reluctant. That's a sign of a rape victim!'

'Joey!' Yugi hissed 'Keep it down!'

'Oh, sorry'.

'And anyway, if I had I would probably curl myself up into a tiny ball and not bother to get any breakfast'.

'Hmm…I guess you're right. But…why do you look so flustered?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'Umm…Well we-'

'Yami!' Joey waved at Yami 'Good of you to wake up'.

Yami walked over and sat down next to Yugi, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

'Keeping you awake Yami?' Joey chuckled.

'Kinda' Yami replied giving another yawn 'I'm…so tired suddenly'.

Yugi looked away feeling a little guilty of making Yami so tired. He yawned again and rubbed his shoulder.

'Let me guess, you have a headache and feel achy right?' Joey said.

Yami groaned 'I'll be fine'.

'Yeah, one time you said that and you fainted'.

Yugi turned to Yami as he rubbed his forehead.

'I was…a kid at the time' Yami defended 'And I wasn't feeling well anyway'.

'So?'

Yami sighed 'I'll be fine Joey. Promise'.

'Fine. I tried. It won't be my fault'.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to Yugi who watched worried, Yami smiled slightly.

'I'll be fine really' Yami reassured.

'Okay…if you say so' Yugi said unsure.

'So, Yug, what was you going to say?' Joey asked.

Yugi blushed heavily and turned away from Yami 'Umm…I-I'll tell you later'.

'Oh! Why?'

Yugi hung his head "Sometimes I wonder if Joey really does think".

* * *

Yugi and Joey agreed to meet up in the library, so at least if he told Joey it would be in private.

Yugi had explained to Joey what he and Atemu had done together without giving much of the details away and feeling embarrassed. Joey just stood there gawping, Yugi blushed and looked away.

'Joey don't look at me like that' Yugi scolded.

'Sorry but…man…you and someone else's alter ego?'

'I-I know…'

'I wouldn't have minded if it was Yami…but this is a little dangerous don't you think?'

'I-I know…but…I like Yami as well…it's like you say, the best of both worlds'.

Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'So, you had sex with Atemu, and then you decided you love them both?'

'N-Not exactly like that…I-I mean I liked them both before, I just never admitted it. And…spending the night with Atemu just…reinforced that'.

'Okay. You're gonna tell Yami right?'

Yugi nodded 'Of course…with Atemu it kinda…came out. I have no idea how to tell Yami, or that if he'll accept it'.

'Don't worry Yami's an easy guy, he'll do anything you say' Yugi scowled at him 'You're gonna have to tell him about Atemu as well'.

Yugi nodded 'I know…something I'm not looking forward to'.

'Yeah, Yami has his own world where he pretends he don't exist. Oh, I have an idea'.

'Oh? What is it then?'

Joey leant a little closer so he could whisper it in Yugi's ear. After a little debate with each other if Yami would agree to it, Yugi decided to try it and see if it would work. It was the best plan they both had yet.

* * *

After lessons were finished, Yugi headed back to his dorm hoping to find Yami there already. He opened the door and peeked in.

'Yami? Are you-?'

Yugi smiled and stayed silent, Yami was asleep on his bed with his book fallen off the side. Yugi smiled and walked over quietly, picking up his book and setting it aside.

'He must be so tired' Yugi whispered.

Yami mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled into his pillow. Yugi giggled quietly and brushed one of his bangs out of Yami's face, getting a little pink colour in his cheeks.

Yami groaned and opened his eyes to be met with Yugi's. They stared at each other while they blushed.

'Umm…' Yugi stood up while Yami sat up and held his head 'I-I was just wondering…if you was feeling better now'.

Yami nodded 'Y-Yeah…A little'.

'Good. Good' Yugi shuffled his feet slightly 'Umm…Y-Yami?'

Yami looked up as Yugi played with his clothes 'Umm…J-Joey said that the college is holding this ball, party thing. I-I was just wondering…will you be going?'

Yami smiled slightly 'Dancing…umm…I'm not really good at that kind of stuff'.

'Oh…w-well I was planning on going…and knowing Joey he'd be chasing all the girls so I thought…if you was at least there I wouldn't feel so lonely'.

'Oh…well…I suppose it wouldn't be too bad'.

'Well, you don't have to if you don't want to'.

Yami shook his head 'No, it's fine. I'll have nothing better to do anyway. When is it?'

'This Sunday'.

'Okay. I'll just have to find something to wear'.

'Yeah me too' Yugi smiled 'I guess I'll be your date then'.

Yami blushed heavily at that and looked down at his hands, Yugi did as well when he realised what he had said.

'I-I mean. I don't have to be' Yugi reassured 'W-We can be friends and stuff…this isn't working is it?'

Yami shook his head and started to snigger behind his hand, but it only made Yugi blush more and feel more foolish.

'Yami, it's not funny'.

'I know…still…'

Yami carried on laughing behind his hand, even Yugi started to laugh a little though tried to hide it as he remembered he was supposed to be embarrassed.

"I have a funny feeling that it's gonna be Atemu instead" Yugi thought "But I guess I won't know until Sunday".

**************************End of chapter 10*********************************

Me: 'And no one will know, until Sunday'.

Diao: 'Err…why?'

Me: 'I don't know. I just thought it might be fun to write about a day on Sunday on Sunday'.

Diao: 'You are truly weird'.

Me: 'I know, but I can't help it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. All I want is you

Me: 'Well, Sunday it is! Get your party frocks on Diao!'

Diao: 'Why the hell would I wear a dress?'

Me: 'You're right…I meant to say Agil'.

Chapter 11-All I want is you

Sunday 7:00~

Yugi and Yami got changed in separate places so they didn't ruin the surprise of seeing each other in suits. Yami used their room while Yugi headed to Joey's room, luckily he and his roommate were finished getting dressed so Yugi was free to use the room.

Yugi walked back down the corridors to his dorm to see if Yami had finished getting changed, he wore a black suit with a white dress shirt. Yugi pulled on his sleeves so they reached his wrists and thought to himself.

Yugi didn't really want to upset Yami by telling him how he and Atemu was close, true he loved Yami just as much-they were the same person after all-but he wasn't sure how Yami was going to take it. Yugi suspected that he would be either very calm and cool about it, or be really distressed about it. Yugi, somehow, couldn't see Yami being okay with it.

Yugi came to his dorm to find no Yami standing outside the door like they had agreed to. Yugi walked up to the door and knocked on it.

'Yami? Are you still in there?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' Yami replied.

'Haven't you finished yet?'

'I-I don't…think I look good'.

Yugi smiled and stepped back 'Let me be the judge of that. Let me see you'.

There was a moment of silence, but the door opened and Yugi observed Yami.

He wore a suit similar to Yugi's; black with a white dress shirt underneath his jacket. Yami's face was red and played with his jacket to distract him from Yugi.

'S-So…what do you think?' Yami asked.

Yugi smiled 'I think you look really handsome Yami'.

Yami managed to look up at Yugi and smiled 'You look really cute too'.

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hand 'Come on, everyone else has already gone'.

Yugi pulled Yami down the corridor that lead to the hall, Yami followed Yugi.

* * *

As they got closer to the hall, Yami started to play with his clothes. Yugi saw this and giggled.

'You look fine Yami' Yugi reassured.

'O-Okay' Yami replied with a blush..

Yugi held Yami's hand tighter to reassure him and they walked into the hall.

It was filled with the other students dressed in suits and ball gowns, some of them were dancing already while others stood back and talked to each other. There was music-though not the best money could buy-and food that Yugi was sure Joey had already eaten most of.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he looked around 'It's going to be fine Yami'.

Yami looked down at Yugi and nodded 'Yeah…with you it is'.

Yugi giggled and looked around at the room.

'Yug!'

Yugi and Yami turned to see Joey hurrying over to them. He stopped in front of them and smiled.

'I didn't think you'd come Yami' Joey said.

'W-Well…I thought I should' Yami explained.

'Right'.

Yami looked at Joey's clothes which was a scruffy T-shirt and some rough jeans 'Joey…why aren't you wearing a suit?'

'I wanted to stand out' Joey explained.

'You stand out alright' Yugi chuckled 'Where's your date?'

Joey rolled his eyes 'Well…she found her friends and wandered over to them'.

'Aww, poor Joey' Yugi gave him a pat on the arm.

'Don't worry about me' Joey reassured 'Why don't you two have fun?'

'We're fine'.

'No I insist' Joey pushed Yugi and Yami out onto the floor 'Go have a dance or something'.

'We're not that good' Yugi explained.

'Go have fun. Gives you a bit of alone time together'.

Yugi sighed, picking up the hint Joey was giving. He turned to Yami 'Shall we dance? There's a spot over there where we can go'.

Before Yami could answer, Yugi dragged him to the spot on the floor and turned to Yami who was rather nervous.

'I-I really don't know how to dance' Yami said.

'That's okay. I don't either' Yugi reassured 'I'm sure no one else does. Here, take my hand'.

Yugi held his hand out, so Yami took it and held it lightly in his own. Yugi held onto Yami's shoulder while he took Yugi's waist, Yugi looked up at Yami and gave a reassuring smile.

'Just follow what I do' Yugi advised.

Yami nodded and looked down at their feet and tried to keep up with Yugi, but soon they were dancing just like the others was. Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled.

'This isn't so bad' Yami said.

'I know. I thought I'd be falling over for sure' Yugi added.

Yami chuckled and they carried on dancing. Yugi knew he'd have to tell Yami, and soon, otherwise they'd never have a moment alone again. But Yami was so happy, and Yugi would feel guilty for ruining it for him, but he had to and couldn't hide from it.

'Yami…I have something to tell you' Yugi said as they danced.

'Really? I have something to tell you' Yami added.

'You go first Yami'.

'No, you go first Yugi'.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked Yami up in the eyes 'I…I know about Atemu'.

They stopped moving and stood silently. Yami just stared at Yugi without saying a word, only making Yugi more worried. He slowly let go of Yugi's hand and waist.

'Yami?'

Yami then took off into a run and ran out the hall, Yugi stood there and looked around at the other people who watched curiously and started to whisper to one another. Yugi decided he should find Yami in case he did something bad and chased after him.

* * *

Yugi came outside into the grounds and looked around for Yami, it wasn't too hard to find him.

Yami stood by a tree, leaning against it as he cried heavily to himself. Yugi approached quietly and carefully.

'Yami?' Yami still carried on crying, but Yugi was sure he was listening 'Please…don't be upset. I-I know you didn't want me to know but…I don't mind. Really'.

Yami still cried making Yugi sigh 'I…I actually like you having two sides' Yami's crying quietened as he listened 'Not that I'm saying I think it's good that you're ill! A-And I'm sure it must be really scary for you! I-I just…I like you for who you are. And…I don't care if you're Atemu or…someone else the next day because you're Yami still. Deep down and that's what's important. And I like you for that, because you're never really gone. A-And now I rambled on and I have no idea if that's made things worse or not' Yugi hung his head 'Sorry. I must sound like an idiot now'.

There was silence between them as Yami finished off his tears and wiped his eyes, Yugi waited patiently for Yami.

'Y-You wanted to say something' Yugi added 'What was it?'

Yami turned to Yugi and threw his arms around Yugi, catching him off guard as he was brought into a tight hug, but he managed to stay where he was.

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered 'So much but…you wouldn't want to be with a freak like me'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour, but smiled and put his arms around Yami to hug him back.

'No Yami, I…I love you too'.

They stayed quiet for a little while as they stayed hugging each other. Yugi had opted to stroke Yami's hair to calm him down as they stood together.

'R-Really?' Yami asked.

'Yes' Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder 'Like I said I like you for who you are and…I also love you Yami'.

'But…I'm nothing'.

'No Yami, you're something'.

Yami smiled slightly and held onto Yugi tighter 'No one…has ever loved me back'.

'Then I'm special to be the first'.

They both chuckled and stayed where they were for a while, Yami still had to calm down so Yugi stayed by him and kept hugging him.

'Do you want to go back to the party?' Yugi asked when he was sure Yami was back to normal.

Yami shook his head 'No. I…didn't really like it'.

'No. I thought it would be better as well' Yugi admitted 'How about back to our room then?'

Yami nodded and let go of Yugi, Yugi held Yami's hand and smiled as they walked back into the college and back to their dorm.

* * *

Yami sat on his bed and waited while Yugi exchanged his shirt for his pyjama shirt instead.

'I guess…things have turned to the good' Yugi said as he did the last button.

'Yugi…you don't feel…sorry for me do you?' Yami asked.

Yugi turned to Yami and marched over to him, crossing his arms over his chest.

'I feel insulted you'd think that much of me' Yugi said.

'I'm sorry'.

Yugi smiled and sat down next to Yami 'I truly love you Yami. The only thing I'm sorry for is any bad stuff that happened to you. It shouldn't be you who has to suffer'.

Yami smiled and leaned onto Yugi so he rested his head on Yugi's shoulder 'Okay'.

Yugi put his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly 'Oh Yami, I'm so happy to have met you. I don't know what I'd do without you'.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi back 'Me too. Are we…boyfriends then?'

'Do you want us to be?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I've never had a boyfriend before'.

'Then I'll be your first' Yugi smiled at Yami 'Is that okay with you?'

Yami nodded and held onto Yugi as he blushed slightly 'I love you Yugi'.

'I love you too' Yugi rested his head on Yami's 'I love you too'.

****************************End of chapter 11*******************************

Me: 'So it looks like things are going better now yes?'

Diao: 'Why do you sound stupid when you ask that type of question?'

Me: 'I don't know. But at least Yugi and Yami got together! Hooray!'

Diao: 'I have a feeling it's a "not for long" thing'.

Me: 'Maybe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Missing and found pictures

Me: 'I've been waiting to do this twist for a while!'

Diao: 'Because it'll lead to something bigger later on, right?'

Me: 'Yes! It makes a come back! Hahaha!'

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 12-Missing and found pictures

Yugi woke up to warmth next to his own body. Yugi opened his eyes and saw Yami sleeping by his side, Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami's chest and listened carefully to his heartbeat. He was happy he and Yami shared their love, and he didn't have to lose Yami after discovering about Atemu.

Yugi held one of Yami's hands and hugged it as he tried to fall asleep again in Yami's arms. All he wanted was Yami and nothing else.

* * *

Yami and Yugi both woke up a couple of hours later, and decided that after all that happened their stomachs were longing for some food, so they headed to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. They sat with each other and talked to one another.

Then an arm went around Yugi's neck.

'Yugi' Joey whined 'I really need you'.

Yugi sighed 'What is it now Joey?'

'I really want you to pose for me?'

'What for?'

'Last week of college, I need you for my final project. You don't have lessons this afternoon right?'

'Yeah'.

'Then you wouldn't mind getting me better grades right? I know I'll pass with your help'.

Yugi sighed 'Fine. Just as long as I don't have to wear anything weird'.

'Promise' Joey turned to Yami 'Yami, will you come along?'

'Err…I have class' Yami said 'But…I might see if I can make it afterwards'.

'Good. Might get Yami to pose as well'.

'J-Joey'.

'Joey' Yugi held Joey's hand and took his arm away 'Don't make Yami do things he doesn't want to do'.

'Okay, okay. Anyway, changing rooms at…two?'

'Sounds good to me'.

'Yes! Now I need to suck up to the costume department'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow 'Why?'

'They have something I want you to wear' Joey explained 'See you at two'.

Joey walked off with a spring in his step, Yugi sighed and shook his head as he carried on eating.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Yugi muttered.

'Do you want to do it then?' Yami asked.

'I might as well. If I don't, Joey will go melodramatic'.

Yami chuckled 'Joey would do something like that'.

'Yeah. And don't worry about Joey, I'm sure he won't push you into anything you don't like'.

'Okay' Yami held Yugi's hand gently in his own 'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and intertwined their fingers 'No problem'.

They carried on eating and talking all the while holding hands.

* * *

When two came round, Yugi met up with Joey at the changing rooms. Joey handed Yugi a bag with the outfit he wanted Yugi to wear, so Yugi uncertainly got in one of the cubicles and started to undress himself.

'How'd it go with Yami last night?' Joey asked as he played with his camera 'He ran off and I didn't see you both after that'.

Yugi blushed slightly as he took his shirt off 'Well…I told him everything was going to be alright'.

'And?'

'And…well…we said…that we love each other'.

Joey turned to the curtain 'So you're boyfriends now or what?'

'Yeah…we are'.

'Awesome. Might make Yami happy to know he feels loved'.

Yugi giggled and took off his pants so he stood in his underwear, he turned to the bag and took out the costume, crimsoning heavily at it.

'Joey!'

'What?' Joey asked.

'I am not wearing this!'

'Please Yugi! It'll look good on you I swear!'

'I don't care!'

'Please Yug! I…I'll fail my course! You wouldn't want that would you?'

There was a moments silence between them, Joey smiling slightly in hope. Yugi sighed in defeat.

'Fine. I won't enjoy it!'

'Yes! Thank you Yug!'

Yugi took a couple of more minutes to put the costume on while Joey waited patiently.

'This is so embarrassing' Yugi mumbled.

'You done?' Joey asked.

'Yes'.

'Lets see you then'.

Yugi blushed heavily but pulled back the curtain to let Joey see him. Yugi wore a crimson coloured jacket that fitted tightly around his hips, long white skirt that continued going under his jacket, Yugi played with the sleeves pulling them down as he stared at the floor.

'Aw Yug, you look so cute!'

'This is a dress!' Yugi hissed.

'And?'

'Why do you want me to wear a dress!'

'Because it represents something'.

'Represents what?'

Joey smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair, making him scowl at Joey.

'Anyway, I've just noticed I have three pictures left' Joey said 'I'm going to get more film, you can wait five or so minutes right?'

'I guess' Yugi said 'Just as long no one comes in'.

'Nah, no one will. Be back in a minute'.

Yugi sighed as he heard Joey leave and he was alone, Yugi turned to a mirror that hung on the wall and looked at himself, and blushing heavily at the dress that hung on his body.

"I'm going to murder Joey after this" Yugi thought.

Then Yugi heard the door open again and he looked up in the mirror to see Yami walk in. Yugi gave a large sigh.

'I thought you was someone else' Yugi said.

'You look awfully cute' Yami said as he walked closer.

'That's what Joey said' Yugi played with his skirt 'And I had a feeling you'd say the same Atemu'.

Atemu jumped back slightly 'H-How did you know it was me?'

'Please, Yami wouldn't say I was cute with such confidence'.

Atemu smirked and wrapped his arms around Yugi, resting his head on Yugi's shoulder.

'But it's true, you're awfully cute. Like a princess'.

Yugi crimsoned heavily 'Atemu…behave yourself'.

Atemu smirked 'Why? Because you're embarrassed?' Atemu let one hand go to Yugi's chest and squeezed through his clothes, his other hand went down to his crotch and started to rub it 'I bet you'll like it though'.

Yugi moaned and held Atemu's arms to try and stop him.

'Atemu…Joey will be back in a minute' Yugi said through his moans.

'And? It's not like he hasn't seen us before' Atemu smirked and kissed Yugi on the neck 'I can't wait. Lets go my princess'.

Atemu pulled Yugi backwards into the cubicle and pulled the curtain across so they were hidden.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

Atemu pushed Yugi up against the wall of the cubicle and kissed Yugi down his neck. Yugi moaned and held onto Atemu's clothes.

'Atemu…it took me forever to put this dress on' Yugi protested.

'That's all?' Atemu smirked and leaned closer 'Here, let me adjust it then'.

Atemu slipped his hands underneath Yugi's skirt, making him yelp and blush more.

'Atemu! What are you doing?' Yugi asked.

'Helping' Atemu explained as he pulled down Yugi's underpants so they dropped to the floor 'You do want this right?'

'Well…can't it wait 'til later?' Yugi asked.

Atemu shook his head 'I want only you and right now'.

Yugi sighed 'You would. Well…' Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck 'Alright. But if Joey does come back, I will murder you'.

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi quickly on the lips 'You can always pretend I'm Yami'.

Yugi smiled and shook his head 'I'm fine with it Atemu'.

Atemu then pouted 'You make it sound like you don't want to do it with me'.

'What? That's not true'.

Atemu smirked again 'Okay, if you say so'.

Atemu leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back and tangled his hands in Atemu's hair as they lead their kiss to a passionate one.

Atemu reached down and unbuckled his pants before pulling them down, he then put his hands on Yugi's hips and round his butt so he lifted him off the floor. Yugi gave a small yelp and held tightly to Atemu's neck and wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist, Atemu chuckled and leant in to kiss Yugi again and distract him.

Atemu position himself at Yugi's entrance and thrust into him.

Yugi moaned and rested his head back against the wall of the cubicle as he felt Atemu inside him. Atemu smirked and kissed Yugi on the cheek.

'You feel so tight Yugi' Atemu panted 'Don't you like me?'

'Atemu, you know I'm not used to it' Yugi defended 'Deal with it'.

Atemu chuckled 'I have. I like it that you're so tight, makes it much more fun'.

Atemu pulled out of Yugi and then thrust back in. Yugi moaned and held tightly onto Atemu as he continued to thrust into him, each time getting harder and deeper into Yugi. Atemu picked up his pace and struck Yugi's prostate.

'Ah! Atemu!' Yugi cried out.

Atemu smirked and carried on striking Yugi's prostate, making him cry out each time. Yugi could feel himself reaching his limit and he was sure he wouldn't be able to take it soon.

'A-Atemu' Yugi moaned 'I-I can't hold it…'

'M-Me too' Atemu groaned.

Atemu gave a few more hard thrusts.

'ATEMU!' Yugi cried as he released over the inside of his skirt.

Yugi's muscles clamped down and Atemu gave a few more hard thrusts.

'YUGI!' Atemu groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

(**End of Lemon!**)

Both Yugi and Atemu were panting heavily, Atemu set Yugi down and pulled out of him. He chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

'I love you Yugi' Atemu whispered.

Yugi nodded and sighed 'My dress…it got dirty'.

Atemu looked down and smirked 'Don't worry Yugi'.

Yugi gave a questionable look but Atemu got on his knees and pulled the skirt over his head, before Yugi could ask what he was doing he felt Atemu's tongue on his member, making him moan again.

'A-Atemu…'

'You taste good Yugi' Atemu said, then he put his mouth over Yugi's member.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to his clothes as Atemu sucked on him.

'Yug, I'm back!' Joey called out.

Yugi covered his mouth to stop the yelp he was going to give. He took his skirt off of Atemu and put his underwear back on.

'Yug?'

'Just a minute!' Yugi called on as he turned to Atemu who casually put his pants back on. Yugi wanted to urge him to hurry up, but then he knew Joey would be suspicious.

'Yug?'

Joey pulled back the curtain and looked between Yugi and Atemu-who had luckily done his belt back up.

'What are you two doing in here?' Joey asked.

'Umm…we was just…Uhh'.

'Forget I asked'.

Joey stepped back so Yugi and Atemu could walk out of the cubicle.

'You better not have got the dress dirty' Joey warned.

'It's squeaky-clean' Atemu reassured as he licked his lips.

'Forget I asked about that as well' Joey said 'Anyway, are we going to take pictures or what?'

Yugi nodded, though he was still embarrassed, and let Joey take his pictures for his course.

* * *

Joey sat at a table in his class as he looked at the pictures he had taken of Yugi, all different from the last, as he tried to think the best way to show them. He smiled slightly.

"He's still cute though" Joey thought.

A group of boys walked past Joey and noticed the pictures that laid in front of them.

'Hey Wheeler, who's the chick?' One guy said.

Joey looked up 'That ain't no girl. That's my friend Yugi'.

'That's a dude? He looks so much like a girl'.

'I know, he's pretty cute' Joey then stood up 'I have an idea!'

And with that he walked off and rummaged around through the drawers in the class. The boys looked at each other then at the pictures.

* * *

Yugi and Yami laid on Yugi's bed together, Yugi held Yami's hand and played with it as they talked to each other.

'A lot has happened' Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'What do you mean?'

'Well…starting college, meeting you, all the things that have happened. This isn't something that normally happens'.

'I guess you're right'.

'I'll be so glad to see grandpa again. I hope he's still alright'.

'I'm sure he is' Yami blushed slightly 'Umm…Yugi'.

Yugi looked up 'What is it Yami?'

'Well…will you…be my…first kiss?'

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled 'Sure'.

"I'm guessing he doesn't count Atemu" Yugi thought.

Yami blushed heavier 'I…I've never kissed anyone before'.

'It's not that hard'.

Yami nodded as Yugi reached up so he was the same level as Yami and leant closer. Yami crimsoned heavily and closed his eyes as Yugi was mere inches from Yami's lips.

'Yami!' They both looked up as Joey opened the door 'Have you stolen my pictures?'

'What? No'.

'Okay, did Atemu steal them?'

Yami looked away 'I don't know…'

'What pictures?' Yugi asked.

'The ones of you. They've gone missing and I really need them'.

'You can check my bag if you want'.

Joey picked up Yami's bag and looked through it, but he dropped it when he had finished looking through it and sighed.

'Okay…where the hell are they?' Joey asked.

'Maybe you dropped them' Yugi suggested 'Have you looked around your class?'

'Yeah. But it's not there'.

'Well…we know it's not Yami do we?'

Joey sighed and turned to Yami 'Sorry Yami'.

'It's okay'.

Joey sighed again 'Well…I better look everywhere then'.

Yugi turned to look at the clock 'I have my final class' Yugi sat up and turned to Yami 'Will you be okay Yami?'

Yami nodded 'You go to your lesson'.

'Okay'.

Yugi climbed off his bed and picked up his books walking out with Joey by his side, Yami sighed and laid back down on his bed, counting down to when Yugi would be back.

* * *

Joey had searched all over the college but with no luck, he couldn't find his pictures, and he knew if he couldn't find them he would fail. He decided-not wanting to see her face-to-face-he would e-mail his teacher about what had happened, hoping it would somehow make everything better.

"At least it's better then what anyone else does" Joey thought "They do nothing if it goes wrong".

Joey read what he had written and groaned "This isn't going to work".

But he clicked on "Send" anyway and prayed a miracle would happen. Joey looked up and saw that he had an e-mail already waiting, he sighed and clicked on it.

"Might as well".

Joey looked at it, staring for a couple of minutes before jumping out of his seat.

'Whoa! Shit!'

And with that he took off and ran back to Yugi's and Yami's dorm, throwing open the door and making Yami jump.

'Joey, what are you-?'

'No time to explain!' Joey grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him up and out of his room.

'Wait! Has something happened?'

'Err…' Joey turned to Yami 'Lets just say it's gross'.

Yami raised an eyebrow but followed him nevertheless. Joey pulled Yami back to the computer room and the computer he had used, he sat down and pointed to the screen, Yami looked and blushed heavily.

'Y-Yugi?'

There was several pictures of Yugi in the e-mail, all of which were of him naked. Yami turned to Joey.

'W-Why do you have…those?' Yami asked.

'It was in this e-mail' Joey defended 'Someone is sending these all around the college, but that's not all'.

'What can be worse?'

'They're mine! They're the pictures I took of Yugi in the dress!'

'So…it's photoshopped?' Yami gave a sigh 'I'm…kinda relieved about that'.

'Yeah. But it's still wrong' Joey looked up at the clock 'Yug should be finishing class, and people will be laughing at him without him knowing what's going on'.

'I'll go find him. Explain what's happened'.

'Yeah. I'll…tell on of the teachers I guess'.

Yami nodded and headed out to find Yugi, Joey sighed and shook his head as he stared at the pictures.

'Some people are just too weird' Joey muttered.

****************************End of chapter 12*******************************

Me: 'Uh-oh, what can happen next?'

Diao: 'Can you do that with photoshop?'

Me: 'Apparently in this you can'.

Diao: 'I see…'

Me: 'Who can guess what the twist is gonna be?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Third

Diao: 'You couldn't keep away could you?'

Me: 'Are you kidding me? Violence and me go well like…err…you and Agil'.

Diao: 'Why am I an example?'

Chapter 13-Third

Yugi came out of his classroom, glad that his last lesson for the break was over. Yet in his arms was four books and two folders, he sighed to himself as he walked down the corridor.

"Why do we have so much work to do over the holidays?" Yugi thought "It's stupid".

Yugi then felt his books slip out of his arms, he tried to catch them but then he ended dropping the whole lot.

'Crap'.

Yugi knelt down and picked up his books and folders into a pile, as he reached for the last book someone else picked it up and handed it to Yugi.

'There you go' The guy said.

'Thanks'.

Yugi took it and picked them up again, the guy followed his lead and his friends caught up with him and stared at Yugi.

'Yeah…I told you it was him in the pictures' He laughed with his friends.

Yugi just shook his head and walked away, thinking they were trying to embarrass him more.

'Hey don't go yet sweet cheeks' The guy grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him back 'We thought you'd like a little attention'.

'Let go!'

Yugi tried to break his arm free, but he held tightly onto Yugi's arm and smirked at him.

'I said let go!'

They all laughed at Yugi 'Feisty little thing isn't he? We should take this somewhere else'.

'The gym' One of his friends suggested 'No one's using that at the moment'.

'Right. Come on Yugi, perhaps you can show us some of those poses of yours'.

They pulled a reluctant Yugi down the corridor, the guys' friends helped drag Yugi along with them. He wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't even know why, he just hoped it would all end quickly.

* * *

They soon came to the gym, it was dark and empty with the equipment still left scattered around, which seemed perfect for them. They checked to make sure no one had seen them and shut the door behind them. Both of his friends grabbed Yugi's arms and forced them behind his back so he couldn't escape and only wriggled.

'Let me go!' Yugi persisted.

Then the guy lifted Yugi's shirt up so his chest was seen, Yugi gasped and wriggled some more, but it did no help and they held his head so he couldn't turn it away.

'It's nothing like in the pictures' The guy commented.

'Probably because he's not fully naked' One of his friends suggested.

He nodded and started to lick Yugi's chest, Yugi gasped again and tried his best at wriggling out, but they had a good hold of him and he couldn't escape. Yugi closed his eyes as he felt water building up and prayed that someone-anyone-would find them and save him before it was too late.

'Don't hog all of him!' One of his friends hissed 'I want a go too!'

'Shut up' The guy growled and started to suck on Yugi's chest.

Then there was a loud slam and everyone-including Yugi-turned to look at the gym door.

It was Yami. But he stood there, his face hidden from the shadows in the gym, and he looked mournful if it was possible.

'Oi! Clear off!' The guy threatened.

Yami ignored his threat and started to walk to them. Taking one step at a time, slowly and carefully. Yugi wondered if it was Atemu and not Yami, Yami wouldn't be so strange or devious, especially if Yugi was there and in trouble. But then, neither would Atemu.

'Are you stupid or what? Get lost!' But Yami continued to walk to them 'Oh? You saw the pictures too? Wait your turn then!'

As Yami got closer, he passed a couple of baseball bats, he bent down and picked one up in his hand. Getting a good grip on it. Yugi's eyes widened as he figured what he was going to do.

'What are you-?'

Then Yami swung at the guy, barely missing him as he ducked out of the way.

'Are you nuts!' The guy exclaimed.

Then Yami hit him in the gut with the bat, making him double over and punched him in the face so he fell to the floor. He friends were astonished about Yami's actions, but they let go of Yugi and lunged at Yami, he managed to hold them off putting the bat in-between them and him.

Yami kicked one of the friends in the gut and then in the crotch so he too fell to the floor. He turned to the remaining guy and punched him in the face so he let go of the bat, Yami then hit him hard on the back with the bat so he fell to the floor and was about to do it again. Yugi ran up to Yami and held his arms.

'Yami stop!'

Yami let go of the bat in an instant so it hit the floor. There was a moments silence before he turned to Yugi and smiled broadly.

'Yugi' Atemu scooped Yugi up so he was in his arms 'I have been looking everywhere for you, lets go back to our room of love'.

'But…'

Yugi looked over Atemu's shoulders at the injured guys that they left behind. It seemed that Atemu didn't even notice they were there, or what he had done to them. It made Yugi's head think about too much.

* * *

As soon as they got back to their dorm, Atemu was too tired and ended up falling asleep on Yugi's lap. Joey came round some minutes later so Yugi explained to Joey what had happened and his theory so far.

'A third alter ego?' Joey shook his head 'Sorry Yug, I can't believe it'.

'But it's true' Yugi defended 'It was like he was a different person'.

Joey sat back on Yami's bed and thought 'I don't think it's possible. I mean, I've never seen him like that'.

'Well…did he attack anyone as a kid?'

'Oh yeah. He used to beat up anyone that came near him, but he was Atemu, I was sure'.

Yugi sighed and stroked Yami's hair as he snuggled on his lap.

'But it was' Yugi protested 'I could tell'.

'How?' Joey asked.

'When he's Yami…it's like everything is warm and soft, nothing could go wrong. When it's Atemu…he treats life like a party and it's an energetic feel'.

'But?'

'But this time…it was like everything went cold. Like when you walk around in the dark and you're not exactly sure what's in your way. It was…I was really scared'.

Joey sighed and watched as Yugi slowed his stroking of Yami's hair.

'Okay, lets say he does have…a third party' Joey said 'I don't think it's really much to worry about'.

Yugi looked up and gaped 'You're kidding right? If I hadn't stopped him I'm sure he would've murdered those guys'.

'Exactly'.

Yugi raised an eyebrow making Joey chuckle.

'Think about it. Atemu is there to protect Yami from anything that scares him, but what is Yami's and Atemu's biggest fear?' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'You. I bet the only reason that happened was because those jerks were gonna hurt you. As long as you stay safe Yugi, he won't have a reason to hurt anyone else, just as long as you're safe'.

Yugi sighed and stared down at Yami again.

'Staying safe doesn't sound easy' Yugi muttered.

'I know. But it's the only thing you can do'.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Yeah. Did you find the guys who sent the pictures?'

'Yeah. They're being talked to right this minute. And I got my pictures back, I guess it ended up good in the end'.

'Partially' Yugi added.

Joey chuckled 'Well yeah okay' Joey stood up and stretched his arms 'Well I need to sleep. Will you be okay?'

Yugi nodded so Joey left them on their own. Yugi looked down at Yami and shook him lightly.

'Yami. Yami wake up' Yugi whispered.

Yami groaned but his eyes started to open, he looked around before looking up at Yugi, smiling slightly.

'Hey' Yami rubbed his eyes 'Did…I fall asleep?'

'It looks like that' Yugi giggled.

Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes 'I feel so tired'.

'Maybe we should go to bed then' Yugi got up and pulled out some pyjamas 'You going to sleep with me again?'

Yami nodded and laid down on Yugi's bed, after Yugi got changed he sat next to Yami.

'Aren't you going to get changed?' Yugi asked.

'I'm so tired' Yami mumbled.

'Well, okay. I suppose I can't make you get changed'.

Yugi laid next to Yami and pulled the covers over him and Yami, Yugi cuddled up to Yami's chest and Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi so he could hug him.

'Goodnight Yami' Yugi whispered.

'Goodnight Yugi' Yami replied.

Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest, though the thoughts still went through his mind about Yami's third alter ego. One that didn't seem to appear often, and neither Yami or Atemu knew about.

******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Me: 'Ha! Face the awesomeness!'

Diao: 'So…there's three of them?'

Me: 'Yep. Yami, Atemu and nameless'.

Diao: 'Nameless?'

Me: 'Hey, he doesn't speak, he doesn't deserve a name. But remember it, he'll make another appearance, very soon. Hehehe'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. The date

Me: 'Okay, in case not many people understood about nameless. He's like a violent Atemu, except he don't speak and is…violent'.

Diao: 'Nice description Vann'.

Me: 'Well hey, I thought I'd just make sure, all these alter egos are confusing!'

Chapter 14-The date

Yugi stood outside the classroom waiting for Joey to finish with his lesson. It was Friday and the last day of their term, by the weekend they would all be free to leave and go back home, Yugi was excited to see his family again.

The door opened and Yugi looked up as everyone-including Joey-walked out, Joey walked up to Yugi grinning.

'I passed' Joey said proudly 'I knew you'd be good to use'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yeah but at a price'.

Joey chuckled and they started walking down the corridor.

'So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know' Joey replied 'Get everything ready to leave and relax I guess. What about you?'

'Well…I was going to ask Yami on a date. Try and distract him a little'.

Joey chuckled again 'Yami or Atemu?'

'Yami. I'll make sure. I think he deserves something nice, so I have to think of something'.

'I guess you're right' Joey then turned serious 'Have…you told him what happened?'

Yugi shook his head 'I…I didn't want to upset him'.

'Maybe we shouldn't tell him. I mean, he's bad enough being depressed and all about Atemu. I'd hate to see what he'd do about another alter ego'.

Yugi nodded, though he knew that he couldn't hide the truth from Yami for very long. Joey turned to Yugi and smiled.

'Well, you go ask him on the date then' Joey said 'I take it we aren't leaving tomorrow now'.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'Could we go on Sunday?'

'Sure. It's not like I'll stop you having your date anyway'.

'Thanks Joey, see you later then'.

'Yep. See ya Yug'.

They separated from each other, Yugi headed back to his dorm knowing Yami would be there waiting for him. Seeing as Yugi was his first boyfriend, Yugi was sure Yami had never been on a date, so he wanted it to be even more special to Yami. But Yugi was stumped on what they could do to make it special, though he was sure Yami would love it nevertheless.

Yugi opened the door to their room and looked in, smiling as he did. Yami laid on his bed, fast asleep. Yugi shut the door quietly and tried to be quiet as he walked in, but Yami grumbled and his eyes opened to see Yugi.

'Yugi?'

Yugi turned to Yami 'Sorry' He walked over and sat down on his bed 'I didn't mean to wake you up'.

'That's alright' Yami yawned and rubbed his eyes 'I…was so tired'.

"Wonder if it has something to do with his alter egos" Yugi thought.

But Yugi shook those thoughts away and smiled again 'Say Yami, tomorrow is Saturday'.

'Yeah'.

'Well…would you like to go on a date with me? I just thought that, seeing we're a couple, we haven't had much time to ourselves and stuff. What do you think?'

'Oh…umm…' Yami blushed to a pink colour but nodded 'Sure…but…I-I've never been on a date before…'

'That's alright. We can make it up as we go along. How about eleven tomorrow, okay?'

Yami nodded 'Okay. It should be fun'.

Yugi giggled 'I know it will be'.

* * *

~Next day at eleven~

After they got themselves some breakfast, Yugi and Yami got ready for their date and walked down the corridor hand in hand.

'This should be fun right?' Yugi said.

'Yeah' Yami replied, a little nervous 'S-So where are we going to go?'

'Anywhere. I couldn't decide so I thought we could find something to do if we wondered around. But…if you don't like that…'

'No. It sounds fine'.

Yugi smiled and they headed to the front entrance.

'Yami! Yug!'

They turned around to see Joey running up to them, he smiled and looked down at their hand holding.

'Going on your date are you?' Joey asked.

'Yeah. We'll be back in a few hours' Yugi said.

'I see. And Yami' Yami looked up as Joey ruffled his hair 'Try not to get too frisky'.

Yami crimsoned heavily 'I-I won't'.

'Alright, have fun you two, and tell me all about it when you get back'.

'Alright. Bye Joey'.

'Bye'.

Yugi and Yami walked out of the college, Joey watched as they walked down the street until they were out of sight. Joey smiled and headed back to his room.

'It's nice to see Yami happy' Joey muttered.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked around the streets for most of their time, looking occasionally at shop windows and talking to each other about casual things. They soon ended up walking through the park where Yugi spotted an ice cream van.

'Hey Yami, do you want to buy an ice cream?' Yugi asked.

'Err…sure'.

Yugi rummaged around his pockets and took out his money, counting it.

'Oh…I don't have enough for two' Yugi said.

'I-I'll buy mine own' Yami offered.

'No it's okay. I don't want you to waste your money'.

'I don't want you to do the same thing either'.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled 'How about we share one then?'

'Err…yeah, okay'.

Yugi lead Yami over to the ice cream van and looked at what they sold.

'What shall we have?' Yugi asked 'Chocolate or vanilla?'

Yami smiled slightly 'Vanilla'.

'Okay' Yugi turned to the man 'One vanilla ice cream please'.

They waited a few minutes until the man handed Yugi the ice cream and Yugi gave him the right amount of money, they walked around until they found a bench to sit on. Yugi gave it a lick and shivered.

'It tastes good' Yugi said.

Yami leant closer and licked some of the ice cream 'It's cold'.

Yugi giggled 'It is an ice cream after all'.

Yami nodded and they both started to eat the ice cream until all that was left was the cone. Yugi smiled.

'Did you enjoy it?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah but…'

Yami reached up and rubbed his thumb against Yugi's cheek, wiping away some ice cream and licking it off his thumb, Yugi blushed to a red colour.

'Oh…thanks' Yugi said, Yugi looked down at the cone 'Do you want to finish it off or will I?'

'You can have it. I don't particularly like eating the cone'.

'Okay'.

Yugi quickly ate the cone and stood up, holding his hand out to Yami so he took it again.

'Where shall we go next?' Yugi asked as Yami stood up.

'Umm…I don't know' Yami answered 'Anywhere'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay then. Anywhere it is'.

They walked out of the park and around the town again, Yugi then looked up and saw a Ferris wheel, Yugi smiled and lead Yami to it, knowing it would be fun to go on it. As soon as Yami and Yugi got close to it, Yugi turned to Yami.

'How about we go up there? I bet we can see the whole town' Yugi suggested.

He carried on walking to it, but stopped when he felt Yami's hand slip out of his and turned to Yami, he just stood there transfixed on the Ferris wheel. Yugi was concerned and curious.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked down at Yugi 'Umm…w-well I…I don't…really like…heights'.

'He's afraid of heights'.

'Oh' Yugi remembered about Atemu telling him about Yami's unexplainable phobias, and yet he was suggesting going on something with a height.

Yugi smiled and walked back to Yami, holding his hand gently.

'Do you know how to overcome fears?' Yugi asked, Yami shook his head 'Face them. It makes it easier when you have someone with you. Do you want to try it? You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable'.

Yami stared at Yugi, then back up to the Ferris wheel before returning to Yugi 'I…I don't know if I can'.

'Of course you can. I know you're strong enough for this, what do you say?'

Yami gave a nervous nod and let himself be lead by Yugi to the Ferris wheel. They got into one of the compartments and soon they were lifted up into the air.

Yugi turned to Yami, noticing his nervous state, he held Yami's hand tightly and smiled reassuringly.

'It'll be okay' Yugi comforted 'Nothing bad will happen'.

Yami nodded, though he was still uneasy about it. Yugi looked out the window and admired the view of the town from high.

'Hey look, the college is over there' Yugi said.

Yami looked out of the window to see where Yugi was pointing, the college sitting in the middle of other buildings.

'Yeah'.

Yami then looked down and noticed how high they actually were, Yami felt shiver of fear run down his back and he sat back against the seat shivering slightly.

'It's okay' Yugi reassured and held Yami's hands 'Nothing is going to happen'.

Yami nodded and tried to calm himself down, Yugi kept holding onto Yami until he was sure that Yami was fine and calm again.

'Do you feel better?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah…a little' Yami replied, Yami's face blushed again 'Umm…Y-Yugi'.

'Yes?'

'I-It's just…you-we never…d-did that…k-kiss'.

'Oh. I had forgot about that' Yugi said sheepishly 'Do…want to…now?'

Yami nodded, blushed to a red colour, but sure about what he wanted. They leant closer to each other so they were mere inches away. They closed their eyes and leant closer to each other, so their lips met. It was a short kiss but enough for them to enjoy it.

They both smiled at each both blushing slightly.

'Did you like it?' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded his head 'C-Could we…do it…a-again?'

Yugi giggled 'We can kiss all you like'.

Yugi reached up to kiss Yami on the lips once more, holding onto his hand once more as they intertwined their fingers. Yami kissed back this time to let himself be part of their kiss, ignoring on their increasing height.

*******************************End of chapter 14****************************

Me: 'Best way to beat a fear. Kiss someone!'

Diao: 'I just hope no one takes you seriously'.

Me: 'Hehehe, yeah. At least I gave Yami his first kiss and date! I'm not that evil'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Spending christmas with me

Me: 'Lets bust the college'.

Diao: 'You sound actually eager about that'.

Me: 'I know. It sounds like fun'.

Chapter 15-Spending Christmas with me

Yugi woke up the next morning, it didn't surprise him that Yami laid next to him asleep. Yugi couldn't quite help himself but just lay by his side and watch his peaceful face relax, it made him feel warm inside knowing that Yami was safe by his side.

Yami groaned, making Yugi smile as he knew Yami would be waking up instantly. Crimson eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing Yugi's smiling face, he gave a weary smile back.

'Morning' Yami greeted.

'Good morning'.

A small pink colour gained in his cheeks 'I-I wasn't saying anything…weird in my sleep…was I?'

Yugi giggled and moved closer 'No'.

Yami sighed 'Okay. I-I thought I'd sleep talk or something'.

Yugi giggled again and reached down to hold Yami's hand 'You were perfectly normal'.

'Thanks'.

Yugi leant a little closer to Yami so that their lips pressed together, sharing a small kiss together. When they broke it they smile at each other, though a grumble broke them from the mood they had created.

'Guess I was hungry' Yugi said sheepishly 'I could do with some breakfast'.

'Me too' Yami added as he sat up and slipped out to get changed.

Yugi slipped out of his bed as well, taking out some change of clothes and dressing for the day ahead.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat at a table and enjoyed the peaceful and quietness of the college, there was only a few students left that had to leave that day, Yugi, Yami and Joey were some of them. Yugi looked up to see a yawning Joey walk into the cafeteria.

'Joey! Over here!' Yugi called out.

Joey nodded and walked over to them, slumping himself down on the remaining chair.

'Tired?' Yugi asked.

'A little' Joey reached over and took a part of sushi from Yugi's plate 'So you all ready to leave then?'

'I am' Yugi said happily, he then turned to Yami 'Say Yami, what about you?'

'Hmm?'

'Well, where are you going for Christmas?'

Yami looked down at his food and poked it slightly 'Umm…I-I don't have anywhere…really to go'.

Yugi's mouth dropped open 'Nowhere?'

Yami shook his head 'B-But I'll be fine'.

Yugi shook his head 'No. It's not fine. You're coming home with me!'

Yami turned to look up at Yugi 'A-Are you sure? I-I won't be in the way…?'

'Of course not! I want you to come! No' Yugi held Yami's hands in his own 'I'm forcing you to come!'

Yami stared at Yugi nervously, not quite sure what to make of the invitation, Joey just sighed and stole another piece of sushi from Yugi.

"That's love for you" Joey thought.

* * *

Yugi helped Yami pack away everything they had, and after signing themselves out of the college. The three of them walked out of the college for until they had to come to the train station and waited for their train. Yugi turned to Yami and noticed his nervous state, so held his hand gently.

'Don't worry Yami' Yugi reassured 'It's going to be fine'.

Yami nodded, though he was still nervous about it. Joey looked up and down the line a couple of times before picking up his suitcase 'Here's our train'.

Yugi and Yami picked up their suitcases as their train came to a screeching halt in front of them, they all climbed on and found seats for them as they started their journey back to the next station in Domino.

They talked to each other and watched the scenery pass until the train stopped and the three of them got off their stop. As they walked out of the station, Joey turned to them.

'So Yug, I guess this is goodbye for a while' Joey then looked up at Yami 'Same to you too mate'.

Yami gave a small nod.

'You promise to visit, right?' Yugi asked.

'Of course. In a couple of days when I get everything done that is'.

Yugi nodded and hugged Joey around the middle 'Bye then Joey'.

'Bye Yug' Joey turned to Yami and ruffled his hair 'And, try not to keep to yourselves all the time, okay?'

'Yes' Yami replied as he pushed the hand away.

Joey gave them one last wave as he picked up his suitcase and walked down the path, Yugi turned to Yami when Joey had left sight and held his hand, picking up his own suitcase.

'Come on, I can't wait to see Grandpa again' Yugi said as he pulled Yami down the path, barely giving him time to pick up the suitcase.

* * *

They walked down the street, hand in hand, people often gave them odd looks, but they didn't care anyway.

'Umm…Y-Yugi' Yami stuttered and looked down 'Y-Your grandfather is…what is he like?'

'Grandpa? He's alright' Yugi answered swinging their arms slightly 'He's very nice. I mean, sure he can be a little grumpy if you push the wrong buttons and stuff, but he's very caring and he's so nice'.

'R-Right'.

'Don't worry. I'm sure he's going to love you a lot'.

'I-I hope so'.

They soon came to the game shop, standing outside the front door. Yugi let go of Yami's hand and turned to him 'Are you ready?'

Yami nodded his head and took their suitcases as Yugi opened the door for both of them. Solomon looked up and before being brought into a tight hug.

'Oh. Yugi' Solomon hugged Yugi back 'You surprised me for a minute'.

'Sorry' Yugi pulled away from his grandfathers shoulder 'How are you feeling now?'

'Fine Yugi' Solomon rolled his eyes 'Honestly, one would think that I had been in a car accident'.

'Well you're still vulnerable' Yugi defended, he then remembered about Yami who stood quietly 'Oh, grandpa this is Yami. Yami, my grandpa'.

Yami quickly bowed to the elder as he observed Yami.

'Ah, I've heard about you' Solomon said 'Nice to finally meet you'.

'S-Same here' Yami replied.

Yugi let go of his grandfather, a slight pink colour filling his cheeks 'Umm…t-there is something else'.

Solomon turned to his grandson, a frown immediately appearing 'What is it?'

'Umm…w-well…' Yugi walked back round to Yami, holding his hand in his 'Yami and I…we're…boyfriends'.

Solomon looked between the two teens who gave nervous smiles on his reaction. Solomon sighed and closed his eyes 'Is that so?'

'Umm…' Yugi looked up at Yami who was just as nervous as he was 'W-Well…y-yeah…'

Solomon nodded his head a couple of times before finally opening his eyes. He stood up from his stool, making the two flinch slightly.

'Well, I'm sure there is a lot you want to tell me' Solomon said 'Yugi, why don't you close the shop while I go make some tea?'

Yugi nodded and headed to the door, turning the sign on it before joining Yami by his side as they followed Solomon up the stairs. Solomon went straight to make the tea while Yugi and Yami left their suitcases in Yugi's room before coming back down and waiting in the living room.

'Does…your grandfather not like me?' Yami asked nervously.

'Not sure' Yugi said 'I've…never had to tell him I've had a boyfriend before'.

'Oh' Yami sat back 'I-I guess he won't really like me much then'.

Yugi shook his head and held Yami's hand 'Don't think like that. I'm sure he's going to love you a lot'.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled slightly 'Thanks Yugi'.

Yugi smiled back 'No problem'.

Yugi reached up to give Yami a kiss on the lips, Yami kissed Yugi back and let his hand hold tighter onto Yugi's as they kissed some more.

Then Solomon cleared their throat and they broke the kiss. Solomon set the tray on the table as Yugi and Yami blushed to a red colour, Solomon picked up his cup and sat down in the chair.

'So…how long have you two been dating then?' Solomon asked.

Yugi and Yami faced at each other 'Err…about…a week or so?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders, Solomon only sat back 'I see. And are you sure your feelings are genuine?'

Yugi blushed slightly as he reached for his cup, the same with Yami 'O-Of course grandpa'.

'Okay. And how about you Yami?'

Yami looked up 'I…I love Yugi. Truly'.

Solomon nodded again and sighed 'Well, you seem to love each other very much. It'll take some getting used to, but…if Yugi's happy I have no quarrel with it'.

Yugi sighed in relief 'Thank god. I thought for a minute you wouldn't like us being together'.

Solomon chuckled 'It was a surprise yes, but you're grown up Yugi, so I have to trust that what you do is what you want'.

* * *

After they finished having a chat with their tea, Yugi helped Solomon dry the cups as he washed them up. Yugi knew he couldn't keep the rest about Yami from his grandfather for too long, but he had just accepted Yami, and he didn't want him to hate Yami.

'Umm…G-Grandpa' Yugi turned to Solomon who listened carefully 'T-There's something about Yami…I haven't told you about'.

Solomon turned to Yugi, his face turning serious 'It's not drugs is it?'

'What? No way'.

Solomon frowned 'What is it then?'

Yugi rolled his eyes, knowing that a drug addiction would be the only thing Solomon would think of 'Well…I don't want you to freak out if I tell you. Alright?'

'Very well, I'll try'.

Yugi took a deep breath and turned away, not being able to look at his grandfather 'W-Well…he has…um…MPD'.

'MPD?' Solomon repeated, Yugi giving a nod 'Isn't that the illness where they have…different personalities?'

Yugi gave a nod, and turned to see Solomon's eyes large 'I-It's okay' Yugi reassured 'Yami's not a psychopath or anything like the movies'.

'Are you serious?' Solomon questioned, not believing what his grandson was telling him.

'Yes' Yugi confirmed 'But…it's nothing bad. I-I mean, Yami is still sweet and all. And he's no real danger to us. He just gets…a little hyper sometimes' Solomon raised an eyebrow 'Please grandpa, he's really nice. Please…try and understand him'.

Solomon gave a sigh 'Very well Yugi. If you trust him so much, I can only hope you're right'.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you grandpa. Oh, he calls his alter ego Atemu, just so you know'.

* * *

All through the rest of the day, Yugi and Yami-though mostly Yugi-told Solomon all about their little adventures at college. And saying what grades they got in the courses, it seemed almost natural that Yami was staying with them that Yugi forgot to ask if Yami could stay with them that Christmas.

Yugi and Yami laid in bed together that night, the cold air made Yugi snuggle up to Yami's chest, and he was more then welcome to have Yugi so close to his body.

'S-So he didn't mind?' Yami asked.

'No…well…he was a bit surprised' Yugi admitted 'But I told him you was the sweetest person in the world, and there was no reason he should treat you differently'.

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi closer to him 'Thank you'.

'It was nothing. But…' Yugi looked up at Yami 'Can I say something?'

Yami blinked in confusion 'Of course you can'.

'Well…I know you wouldn't do this sort of thing, but, I guess it's more to Atemu so…could you…try and behave?'

'Behave?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah. I know you won't do anything bad but…Atemu can be a little…weird at times. I don't want my grandfather to not like him and stuff…'

'It's okay' Yami reassured 'I promise, nothing bad will happen. Even…If I'm Atemu'.

Yugi smiled and nuzzled his head into Yami's chest 'I know. I just wanted to make sure'.

'Okay. Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami'.

And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

*****************************End of chapter 15******************************

Me: 'Aww, Yami's spending Christmas with Yugi'.

Diao: 'Say…umm…Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?'

Me: 'Doesn't it always?'

Diao: 'Yeah, kinda'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. Father

Me: 'There is a clue here'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'It's really obvious, but as I don't want to give it away, you'll just have to find out'.

Chapter 16-Father

Yugi woke up the next morning, feeling Yami's arms around his small body. Yugi smiled and kissed Yami on the lips, Yami groaned at the feel and buried his head into the pillow, making Yugi surprised.

'Yami?' Yami simply mumbled something 'Are you okay?'

'No' Yami groaned.

'What's wrong?'

'I ache…all over'.

'Oh' Yugi sat up and brushed his hand over Yami's forehead 'And a headache?'

Yami nodded and closed his eyes again. Yugi knew that it was only because of Yami's condition that he ached so, yet he couldn't help going soft and feeling sympathetic over him.

'Has medicine worked before?' Yugi asked, Yami nodded 'Well, I'll go get you some medicine and some breakfast, okay?'

Yami nodded so Yugi slipped out of the bed, quickly turning to Yami and kissing him on the head 'A nasty way to start the holidays'.

Yami nodded and rested to clear his head, Yugi headed downstairs and gave Yami some peace while he went to get his breakfast. Solomon looked up when he saw Yugi walk into the kitchen still in his pyjamas.

'Looking for something Yugi?' Solomon asked.

'Yeah. Well no. Yami isn't feeling well' Yugi explained 'So I was going to take breakfast up to him and give him some medicine'.

'Oh I see, will he be alright?'

'I'm sure a days rest is all he needs. Have you seen the paracetamol?'

Solomon reached up into the cupboards and handed Yugi the box, to which he pocketed and got Yami a simply breakfast of toast and a cup of water for the pills. Yugi put it all on a tray and carried it up to his room where Yami was still curled up in his bed, Yugi walked over and smiled as Yami looked up, realising Yugi had a tray and sat up so Yugi handed it over.

'Thanks' Yami said as he sat up a bit more.

'And here, I got you some tablets'.

Yami picked up his cup of water while Yugi got two pills out for Yami, he took one at a time as he swallowed them down with water. He then turned to his breakfast Yugi brought to him and started eating, Yugi stood up and took out some fresh clothes to put on.

'Will you stay in bed for the day?' Yugi asked as he exchanged his pyjama top for a shirt.

'Yeah…I might as well' Yami said wearily.

Yugi finished getting changed and by then Yami had finished eating his breakfast, Yugi took the tray off Yami and kissed him on the forehead.

'Sleep tight Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded and laid back down to get some sleep. Yugi left Yami on his own in peace, hoping he would feel better soon.

* * *

The next day, Yugi was up before Yami and as he had been in bed unwell the previous day, Yugi thought he'd let him sleep in for once. Yugi was in the kitchen washing the dishes away when he heard footsteps, he turned around and saw Yami smiling and walking over to him. Yugi smiled back and turned to the dirty dishes.

'Morning Atemu'.

Atemu froze where he was 'H-How did you know? I-I didn't say anything…'

Yugi giggled and turned to Atemu 'I am dating you. I can tell. Besides, I thought you didn't like to be mixed up'.

'No but…how do you keep doing it?'

Yugi stood in thought 'It's hard to explain it…but…it's the way you walk'.

'Walk?' Atemu repeated.

'Yeah. When I see Yami walking, it's kinda withdrawn and normal, so not to attract attention to himself. But with you…it's more like you strut'.

'Strut?'

'Yeah. Like you're proud of who you are so you want to show it off by strutting. That's how I can tell you apart'.

Atemu stared at Yugi before smiling 'You know, you're as mad as me to recognise this kind of stuff'.

Yugi giggled and went back to washing the dishes, only to see Atemu slip his arms around Yugi's waist.

'Then you might know…what I want' Atemu said as he kissed down Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned 'Atemu…please…my grandfather…'

'He's a man of his years. It's not like he doesn't know what sex is. I mean, where would you have come from?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Yes but…it's embarrassing'.

'You'll live' Atemu whispered, slipping his hands into Yugi's pants and grabbing his member.

Yugi gasped as Atemu started to stroke himself, using the counter for support, Yugi started to moan and his face flushed to a crimson colour.

'A-Atemu…'

'What?' Atemu leant closer and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Want more?'

'N-No' Yugi moaned again and hung his head 'S-Stop…'

'You like it really' Atemu whispered.

Yugi moaned and closed his eyes, though he knew Atemu was right, it wasn't the right time or place to do something like that.

Then someone cleared their throat and they both stopped, Yugi blushed heavily when he realised it was his grandfather.

'Am I interrupting something?' Solomon asked as Yugi got his wet hands to take Atemu's out of his pants.

'Well-'

'No' Yugi interrupted, putting his wet hand over Atemu's face 'We were just…talking'.

Solomon raised an eyebrow but left them at it. When he had gone Atemu took Yugi's hand off and dried his face.

'What was that about?' Atemu asked.

'You was going to say something mean' Yugi said, giving a scowl at Atemu.

'So what if I was?'

'Atemu! He's my grandfather, and he's giving you a chance to stay here and I'm only asking you to behave. Please?'

Atemu sighed 'Oh very well. But when we get back to college, you're going to make it up big time'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks Atemu. I was thinking about relaxing today. Maybe we can rent a movie or something'.

'Sure' Atemu smirked 'Die hard…'

'No way'.

'Oh come on. It's a good movie'.

'I hate it. Can't you think of something else to watch?'

'Die hard 2'

'No. No Die hard. Something else'.

Atemu rolled his eyes 'Fine. I'll think of something else'.

* * *

After coming back from the rental shop, they started the movie they had chosen and sat down to watch it. Yugi rested against Atemu as he had his arms around Yugi, half of the movie they were quiet and enjoyed being in each others arms.

'Yugi…we can do it now' Atemu whispered.

Yugi simply rolled his eyes 'No, we can't'.

'Please. What if I just make you just orgasm?'

'No'.

Atemu pouted and nuzzled his face into Yugi's neck 'Please? Pretty please?'

'And what if grandpa comes up?'

Atemu thought to himself for a few minutes 'We could say we were acting out an alternate ending to the movie'.

'No'.

Atemu whimpered and nuzzled into Yugi's neck once again, only to be ignored by Yugi.

'Yugi! You're father is here!' Solomon called up.

'Oh great!' Yugi jumped up but instantly turned to Atemu 'Promise to behave?'

'Why should I? You're not letting me have my fun'.

'Because knowing my father, if he thought you was…weird. He'd chase you off. Please'.

Atemu rolled his eyes 'Fine'.

'Thank you!'

Yugi then hurried out of the living room to see his father coming up the stairs 'Dad!'

Yugi ran over to him and hugged him tightly, his father chuckled and hugged him back.

'Hello Yugi. College doing good?' His father asked.

'Yeah…umm…dad…'

'What have you done?' His father questioned, knowing it sounded a little guilty.

'Nothing' Yugi let go of his father and looked up at him 'Well…I-I've met someone…a-a guy…'

'A guy?' His father repeated.

'Y-Yeah…but he's really nice and I know you'll like him…so please…'

His father sighed but gave a smile 'Alright. It's your choice, is he here?'

Yugi smiled and pulled on his hand pulling him into the living room where Atemu was watching the movie.

'Yami' Atemu looked up at them, immediately setting on Yugi's father 'This is my dad. Dad, this is Yami, my boyfriend'.

They stared at each other in silence for a while, then Yugi's father gave a smirk 'Well…you look like a nice young lad'.

Atemu just stared at him, silent and still. Yugi got a bit nervous so grabbed Atemu's hand and pulled him up on his feet.

'Yami…is a little nervous' Yugi explained, holding tightly to him.

'I see. Well' He held his hand out to Atemu to which he flinched at 'You don't need to be scared of me'.

Atemu looked at Yugi who gave a reassuring smile, so shakily, he took hold of his hand and they shook hands.

'I think we're going to get along really well'.

Atemu took back his hand and pulled of Yugi's 'I…E-Excuse me'.

Atemu pushed past them both and Yugi listened to his footsteps going upstairs, he turned to his father who stared confused.

'Umm…I-I'm going to check on him' Yugi said as he followed Atemu upstairs.

Once he was up there, he found that Atemu had locked himself in the bathroom, Yugi knocked gently.

'Atemu? Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'Fine' Yami replied shakily.

'Well…can I come in?'

'I-I'll be out…in a minute'.

Yugi stared at the door, wanting to argue and to let him in. But his sighed 'Okay. I'll be downstairs waiting'.

Yami listened as he heard Yugi leave and go back downstairs. He sighed heavily and held onto the sink, breathing heavily as he did. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, his breathing becoming painful as he breathed and his body was shaking to keep his weight up, but he persisted to keep himself stable as he calmed himself down.

***************************End of chapter 16********************************

Me: 'Gasp! What could this mean?'

Diao: 'It means, you're repeating yourself'.

Me: 'No I'm not! Quit lying!'

Diao: 'Okay. You asked and I just said'.

Me: 'Damn you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. The last clue

Me: 'I don't get it, everyone seemed to be confused…'

Diao: 'Vann, you did remember to put the information on Yugi's father in right?'

Me: '…'

Diao: 'I'm going to take your silence as a no. You'd better slip it in somewhere'.

Me: 'Yeah alright'.

Chapter 17-The last clue

Yami woke up, seeing Yugi's sleeping face next to him. Yugi laid in his arms, peacefully as Yami stared at him and got used to being awake first. Yami slipped his arms away from Yugi and manage to climb over him to leave him sleeping, Yami got changed into some fresh clothes and let Yugi sleep in for a while.

He came down the stairs and heard someone moving around in the kitchen, figuring it was Solomon Yami was going to say good morning to him. He pushed the door back a little and walked in.

'Good morning Yami' Yugi's father greeted.

Yami froze where he was, staring back at Yugi's father. He then quickly turned, wanting to escape, but Yugi's father put his hand over Yami's mouth and quickly shut the door so they were alone. Yami started to panic as he tried to take the hand away from his mouth, though finding it hard as he started to panic.

'Calm down Yami' He hushed into Yami's ear 'You'll wake Yugi up'.

Yami closed his eyes as he felt tears building up and his breathing increased heavily as he panicked more and more.

'What a coincidence that we'd meet up again. I'm guessing you haven't told Yugi so I have this to say' He leaned closer to Yami's ear 'If you say a word to Yugi, I'll make sure you'll never see my son again. Understood?'

Yami nodded as his tears ran down his face, a smile cross his lips 'Good boy'.

He let go of Yami so he fell to his knees as his body was weak, his breathing was going fast as he held onto his chest tightly and his tears streaming down his face. Yugi's father opened the door again, leaving Yami to have his panic attack as he headed down to the game shop.

Yami managed to sit himself up against the table as he tried to control his breathing and calm himself down, though that was proving difficult.

Upstairs, Yugi was starting to wake up, realising something was missing. Yami's warmth. Yugi opened his eyes to see that Yami wasn't there, presumably already awake and already having breakfast.

Yugi stood up out of his bed and got changed into some fresh clothes before heading downstairs and to the kitchen, though as he walked into the kitchen he spotted Yami on the floor.

'Yami!' Yugi knelt by him and held his shoulders 'Are you alright? What happened?'

Yami looked up at Yugi, not holding back on the tears as he clung tightly to Yugi, breathing heavily and crying freely into his shoulder. Yugi let his arms go around Yami and rub his back.

'It's okay Yami. It's okay' Yugi comforted.

* * *

It took a while for Yugi to calm Yami down, he sat him at the table while he made coffee for them both. He put one cup in front of Yami as he took the chair next to Yami.

'You okay now?' Yugi asked.

'Yes. I'm…sorry that happened' Yami apologised quietly as he took a drink.

'You shouldn't apologise. You can't help it. What happened?'

Yami smiled slightly 'I…I saw something…very bad…'

'Very bad?' Yugi repeated 'Like what?'

'I can't say…'

'Oh…okay then…'

They stayed silent for a few minutes, both drinking their coffee before Yami spoke up.

'Your dad was here' Yami said weakly 'I…I think he wanted to say hi but…you were asleep'.

'Oh…well that was nice of him' Yugi smiled 'I suppose he'll be round here more often when school finishes'.

'He's…a teacher?'

Yugi nodded 'He used to teach younger kids, but he said he didn't like the staff at the school he used to work, so he changed to high school'.

Yami nodded before staring down at his cup 'Why…don't you live with him then?'

'Oh well…I'm staying here because it's closer to the train station. So I won't be much of a nuisance. That and I prefer living with grandpa. Dad's nice and all, but I like living in the game shop better'.

'I see…' Yami then started drinking again.

'Are you sure you're alright?' Yugi asked 'You really worried me there'.

'I'm fine…I just…need some more rest I guess…'

Yugi nodded and tapped his fingers on the cup.

'Where does your father work?' Yami asked 'Which school?'

'Domino high' Yugi gave a small giggle 'I used to go there. Thankfully not when dad was working there. I know he's a good teacher and all but that would've been embarrassing'.

Yami gave a small smile, remaining quiet as he continued drinking his coffee again.

* * *

Yugi, when he had breakfast and felt a bit more lively, helped Solomon with the game shop. Yami said that he was going to get some more rest and retreated to their room for most of the day, staying quiet as he did.

Yugi leaned on the counter as they waited for the kids to pour in, it was almost time for the schools to finish so no doubt, after that they'd get busy.

Yugi thought to himself while Solomon remained quiet for him.

_'…I saw something…very bad…'_

_'We trusted him…And he protected us…'_

Yugi turned slightly to look at Solomon while still leaning on the table.

'Grandpa'.

Solomon looked up at Yugi 'Yes?'

'When did dad leave his first school?' Yugi asked.

Solomon sighed and thought to himself 'Lets see…Must've been…hmm…ten or so years now'.

Yugi nodded and thought to himself again "About the same time Yami must've started school".

Yugi's eyes then widened, letting his thoughts click into one as they played out a theory-that was rather sickening to Yugi-but it made sense. Solomon noticed Yugi's frozen state that he was in.

'Yugi? Are you alright?' Solomon questioned.

Yugi faced him, giving a weak smile and nod 'F-Fine. Umm…I-I want to check on Yami…okay?'

'Of course'.

Yugi then hurried on up the stairs, wanting to see Yami and tell him that everything was alright. When Yugi reached their room, he opened the door to see no Yami. A small wave of panic washed over him as he went to his grandfathers room, then to the bathroom, but Yami wasn't upstairs. Yugi then hurried downstairs, looking into the living room, but no Yami, he then went to the kitchen but it was empty like the other rooms.

Yugi then ran his hand through his hair as he begun to panic and worry over where Yami would've gone. His eyes darting around the kitchen like it was going to speak out to him, then they set on something else.

The knife holder, where five large knives were resting, though this time there were only four. Yugi looked to the sink put it wasn't there, before another click went off in his mind.

'Oh my god'.

Yugi then hurried back down to the game shop, turning to his grandfather as he watched confused by Yugi's hurried state.

'Umm…I-I have to go' Yugi explained as he nearly ran to the door.

'Slow yourself down boy!' Solomon warned.

'I can't!' Yugi shouted back as he ran out onto the pavement, heading into the direction of his fathers school as he knew that's where he'd be. Hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Yugi's father sat at his desk, marking at a few papers he had and the homework he had been given for that day, he put his pen down to give his stiff arms a stretch. Though when he heard the door open without knocking he turned immediately to see Yami at the door.

'Yami? What on earth are you here for?' He asked.

Though Yami didn't respond, holding tightly to the kitchen knife in his hand as he walked in, shutting the door behind him again as he was left alone with Yugi's father.

**************************End of chapter 17*********************************

Me: 'Uh oh!'

Agil: 'Not more trouble!'

Diao: 'Seeing as he had a kitchen knife, yeah, it's obvious'.

Me: 'Nameless has returned! And he's gonna kill someone! But will Yugi get there in time? What will Yugi do when he gets there? Can he stop nameless? How long will it be before I can't resist writing it out?'

Diao: 'I know the last one will be not long'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	18. Vanilla twilight

Me: 'Woo! Killing spree!'

Diao: 'You know, one of these days, someone is going to call the loony bin and you'll be dragged away'.

Me: 'Well…at least I've written a fair amount of stories'.

Chapter 18-Vanilla twilight

Yugi came to his fathers school, panting heavily but pushing himself to run inside, somewhere in that building was his father and Yami, and he wasn't sure what was exactly happening but it couldn't be good.

Yugi pushed back the doors and ran in, knowing where his fathers classroom was and running up the stairs to it. As he did, he heard a scream of pain from one of the classrooms.

'Dad!' Yugi shouted as he carried on to the top of the stairs.

He ran down the corridor until he came to his fathers classroom, throwing open the door and staring at Yami and his father.

His father sat down by the wall on the other side of the room, his right arm holding onto his left arm as blood ran through his fingers and down from his shoulder as well, two large cuts in his shoulder and arm. Yami stood in front of his father, ignoring Yugi behind him and the blood soaked kitchen knife in his hand tightly.

'Yami stop!' Yugi begged as he ran in.

Yami turned at hearing Yugi's voice, and when Yugi got closer enough he turned around, and held the knife out to attack Yugi. Yugi stopped where he was and held his hands out to protect himself, feeling the knife slice through his left hand.

Yugi managed to open his eyes when he felt something running down his hand, he turned his hand over to see the deep and large cut across his hand, the blood flowing from it and running down his hand, then dripping on the floor.

Yugi looked up at Yami, seeing he held the knife out to Yugi to attack him if he approached again.

'Y-Yami…' Yugi said shakily, ignoring his own wound 'Y-You wouldn't hurt me…'

Yami simply held onto the knife tighter and kept it pointing at Yugi.

'Yugi! Get out of here!' His father ordered 'He's crazy!'

Yugi shook his head and turned to Yami 'Y-Yami…it's me…Yugi…' But Yami made no significant change so Yugi tried to think of another way to get to him 'R-Remember our song? T-The song you said reminded you of me?'

Yami seemed to remember as he stepped back slightly, so Yugi stepped forwards to be closer to him.

'Remember? Remember how it goes?'

Yugi took a deep breath as he took another step closer, being in reach for Yami to attack him again.

_'The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_And I lie awake and miss you._

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere'._

Yugi took another step closer and reached up to let his arms slip around Yami's neck, so far, nothing had happened which was good.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arms around me._

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear,_

_'Cause I wish you were here'._

There was a clank as the knife hit the floor, Yugi looked down at the knife and then back up as he felt water staining his clothes.

'Y-Yugi…' Yami stuttered quietly.

'Yami'.

About then, Yami gave a small wail and clung onto Yugi as he cried heavily into him, bringing them to their knees as Yami sobbed into Yugi's shoulder. Yugi hushed him and stroked his back.

'It's alright Yami' Yugi calmed 'Everything will be alright'.

Yugi's father stood up, still grasping his injured arm as he was about to sidle around the two boys, but Yugi spotted him. Reaching down, Yugi picked up the knife and held it to his father who stepped back.

'You stay where you are' Yugi growled.

'Yugi, what on earth-?'

'Stay!'

His father stepped back a little more, nervous about Yugi with the knife now 'Yugi…he's the maniac! He's the one who tried to kill me!'

'You're not going anywhere until you confess'.

'Confess to what? I didn't do anything!'

'Confess about what you did to Yami!' Yugi held tighter to Yami as he flinched at Yugi's words 'So tell me, or you can tell the police'.

'This is preposterous Yugi!'

'I…I didn't want to…' Yami mumbled, making Yugi turn his head to him 'I-I didn't…'

'Shut up!' Yugi's father hissed.

'H-He kept…giving me detentions…I-I didn't do anything…'

'Shut up!'

'I-I couldn't get him off me…'

'He's crazy!'

Yugi turned to glare at his father, tears building up in his eyes as he started to shake, making the knife shake in his hand.

'I'm going to call the police now' Yugi said 'And I'm going to tell them everything'.

* * *

It didn't take long for the police and an ambulance to arrive at the school. The ambulance and a few police men took Yugi's father away as Yugi explained to them what happened, and a woman bandaged Yugi's hand up.

'You should go to the hospital to stitch it up' The woman said.

'Okay' Yugi looked behind him, Yami sat on a desk some way from the commotion, his legs pulled up and hugged them tightly.

Yugi got up and approached Yami carefully, Yami didn't look up when Yugi stood next to him.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up slightly 'I…I'm sorry…for hurting you…'

Yugi looked down at his hand 'It's alright'.

'Excuse me'.

Yugi turned around as two officers stood behind Yugi, even Yami looked up at them.

'Are you Yami sir?' They asked Yami.

Yami gave a weak nod 'Y-Yes…'

'We're going to have to take you down the station'.

'No!' Yugi stood in front of Yami defensively 'You can't! I mean…yeah sure, he did do some bad things, but he didn't mean to! He's very ill! He's not a violent person!'

'Yugi-'

'A-And my father started it!' Yugi carried on 'He's the reason Yami's like this! Yami did only what he thought was right! He was scared and stuff! You can't arrest him for that!'

'Yugi' Yugi turned around to face Yami 'It's okay…I should go'.

Yugi stared at Yami, shaking his head 'No, no, no Yami. It's not your fault. You didn't mean to do those things, you can't be held responsible'.

Yami just stared at Yugi 'But I hurt you…I could've killed you…'

'No, no, no, it's just a scratch. It'll heal over. It's nothing to worry about'.

Yami slipped himself off the desk and faced Yugi 'I'm sorry Yugi…'

Yugi stared at Yami as the police officers walked past him and to Yami, tears filling up in his eyes as they put the handcuffs on Yami.

'Yami Aten, we are arresting you for assault' The officers said as they started to lead Yami out of the classroom 'You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say might be used against you'.

Yugi watched as Yami gave him one last glance as he was lead out of the classroom, Yugi walked over to the windows and looked out, watching Yami be lead over to one of the cars and then sat in it. Yugi felt his tears running down his face as he watched them drive away, he stayed there until one of the medics came up to his side and insisted he had to go to the hospital for stitches, not wanting to fight against them Yugi agreed to it and was taken to the hospital.

By the time Yugi had been released from the hospital and his grandfather came to pick him up, it was far too late to go see Yami, his grandfather was too concerned on getting Yugi home. He didn't think that they'd do anything to Yami, they would wait until the morning as well.

He wasn't going to leave Yami alone to deal with this.

*************************End of chapter 18**********************************

Me: 'This feels like monopoly. You landed on the jail square!'

Diao: 'Yeah, I'm sure all your stories are like that Vann'.

Me: 'Hehe. So, Yami's in jail, but will he get out of it next time? Will Yugi be able to free Yami? It's still tense!'

Diao: 'No it isn't'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	19. You wanted to help

Me: 'I better write Yami out of jail, people are going to kill me'.

Diao: 'Judging by the smile on your face, I take it this is a lie'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Chapter 19-You wanted to help

The next morning Yugi came straight to the police station, though not asking about his father but asking about Yami and wondering if he could see him. They explained to Yugi that Yami was due for a mental test and see what would happen after that, and after a long argument, they allowed Yugi to see Yami.

An officer lead Yugi to the cell they kept Yami in, unlocking it and pulling back the door.

Yami sat in the corner, hugging his knees and looked up when Yugi wondered into the cell. Yugi hurried over to him, falling to his knees and hugging Yami tightly round the neck.

'Oh Yami. Are you alright?' Yugi asked.

'Yes…a little' Yami replied quietly.

Yugi pulled away and held Yami's face in his hands 'They're going to do this mental test…to see how sane you are' Yugi explained 'But I'm coming with you. I'm not going to let them bully you'.

Yami smiled slightly 'Thank you Yugi. They haven't bullied me yet, there was this woman officer who was very nice to me'.

Yugi frowned 'Is that so?'

Yami smiled 'But thank you anyway Yugi'.

Yugi smiled back, staying by Yami's side and talking to him until the officer took them both out of the cell and into a separate room. The treatment room was rather small-like the cells was-with a desk and a small examination table in the corner. There was a woman wearing a formal suit and writing something down, she smiled when the two teens and officer walked in. She stood up from her desk.

'Yami right?' Yami gave a nod 'Please, take a seat on the table'.

Yami looked towards Yugi, but let go of his hand so he could sit himself on the table. Yugi quickly by Yami's side and holding his hand again.

'Okay Yami, you don't have to worry' She reassured 'I'm just going to ask you a few questions, understand?'

Yami nodded his head, though Yugi frowned at the way she was treating Yami, making it look like he was a child.

'Good. Do you know why you're here?' She asked, Yami gave a nod so she wrote something quickly down 'What is your reason then Yami?'

'I…I hurt someone…' Yami said quietly.

More writing 'Do you remember attacking the person?' Yami shook his head 'Has this happened before?'

'Look' Yugi stepped in 'I don't think this is right. I mean, yeah sure he stabbed him, but he's not violent everyday. It takes the right thing to make him go violent, and that's very rare, so it's not like he's going to do it-'

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami 'Have…I done this before?'

Yugi stared at Yami, a little worried about what to say but he quickly shook his head 'No. Of course not'.

Yami stared at Yugi 'You're…you're lying…'

Yugi stared back at Yami, then hanging his head as he shook slightly 'W-Well…I-It wasn't…bad or anything…'

Yami's face changed, like he was in pain hearing those words from Yugi. So he hung his head and hid it from Yugi. The woman sighed and crossed her arms.

'I know this place' She spoke up 'They're very good at treating these sort of things-'

'No!' Yugi stood in front of Yami 'Like I said, he's not violent all the time. And I can calm him down, so I'll look after him-'

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Yami 'It's alright…you don't have to worry about me'.

Yugi shook his head 'It'll be alright Yami'.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'I want to go…I don't want to hurt you…ever again'.

Yugi shook his head again as small tears built up in his eyes 'No, please don't Yami'.

'I'm sorry Yugi. I have to…'

At that moment, Yugi burst into tears. Putting his face in his hands, he ran out of the room crying. Yami watched him leave, but turned back to the doctor as she carried on talking to him.

* * *

After that day, Yami was gone. There was a mental institute on the outside of town, dealing with those kind of conditions and Yami had agreed to go. Yugi however wasn't taking it very well. He wasn't sure what he was thinking would happen-though there was endless possibilities about what could happen-and yet, he acted like Yami had died. It only made him confused more, and he was alone by now, so he couldn't get help from anyone.

Joey spotted Yugi, some days after Yami had left. Sitting on his own on a bench, rubbing away the tears he had calmed down from. Joey sighed but walked over to his friend.

'End of terms are always crazy aren't they?' Joey chuckled as he sat down next to Yugi 'I guess it's just the winter spirit. You excited about going back to college Yug?'

'What's the point?' Yugi mumbled.

Joey sighed again 'You still upset about Yami?' Yugi nodded 'What is it you're upset about?'

'I don't know!' Yugi buried his face in his hands 'I guess I just miss him! And he's all alone!'

Joey shook his head 'No. I don't think you're upset about that' Yugi looked up at Joey confused 'I think, you're upset because you weren't the one to cure him'.

Yugi stared at Joey 'What…do you mean?'

'Well, you know how when two people get together, they automatically protect each other and stand up for one another' Yugi gave a nod 'Well…I'm sure you, being with Yami and all, probably made you think you'd have to be the one to cure him. Protect him and that sort of thing. And now, since he's gone to that hospital place, you feel disappointed with yourself that you didn't help out like you wanted to'.

Yugi looked away, thinking over what Joey had said.

'But you know what?' Joey continued, making Yugi look up again 'You did help. I know you're going to be all like "Shut up Joey, I didn't do anything" But trust me, you have. Yami wouldn't be so…open like he is now, he really was quiet and stuff. And I know for sure he wouldn't have accepted help like that, so the only thing that would've made him want to, is you Yugi. He probably wants to change for your sake. Am I making sense?'

Yugi nodded his head, giving a small smile 'Thank you Joey'.

Joey tipped his head to one side 'Why are you crying again?'

'I…I don't know' Yugi said weakly, then resting his head against Joey's chest and sobbing into that.

Joey sighed, putting his arms around Yugi and hugging him tightly until he stopped crying.

'Don't worry Yugi' Joey reassured 'Everything will be alright. You see'.

Yugi sniffled and nodded his head 'Yes…I-I hope so'.

***************************End of chapter 19********************************

Me: Picks up suitcases 'So you have no idea where I'll be, right'.

Diao: 'That's right'.

Me: 'Good. No I won't get killed, bye everyone' Leaves.

Diao: 'I hope she realises I can screw her stories up'.

Agil: 'Diao, don't be mean'.

Diao: 'Oh alright'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	20. All alright

Diao: 'Vann said she'd be back for the last chapter'.

Agil: 'Maybe her flight was delayed'.

Diao: 'Yeah…guess we'll have to fill in for her'.

Chapter 20-All alright

Three years had passed, it felt like not much had happened at all; Yugi's father was sentenced to a number of years in jail for what had happened. Yugi and Joey returned to college and carried out the remaining years of their course-Yugi had even grown taller according to Joey. Yugi had the odd visits, when he was allowed, to see Yami. He was glad he could visit Yami, checking he was alright and not going worse in the hospital, but he seemed to be doing fine where he was.

Yugi waited outside of Joey's class, his class already finished and waiting for Joey's now. It was their last term in college, and then they'd be graduates, it was an exciting time for them both.

Yugi looked up when the door opened, watching a few people walk out until Joey turned to him and smiled.

'Well I'm set for life' Joey chuckled.

Yugi giggled, standing up from the wall 'It all went well then, right?'

Joey nodded, walking by Yugi's side 'What did I say? College would be easy'.

Yugi giggled again 'Sure you did Joey'.

They walked down the corridor back to their dorms as they talked to one another, ignoring the other students.

'So, I suppose you're going to do that extra course or something' Joey added.

Yugi sighed 'Yeah…three more years. More fun'.

Joey patted his head, chuckling as he did 'Hang in their Yug'.

Yugi chuckled, looking up at Joey 'What about you Joey?'

Joey shrugged 'A job I guess'.

Yugi nodded 'Good luck with that'.

'Thanks, I might need it'.

Yugi giggled, carrying on walking down the corridor until both Yugi and Joey stopped in their tracks, a person standing at Yugi's dorm door.

'Y-Yami?'

Yami turned around as he heard Yugi's voice. Tears began to run down Yugi's face, he started running towards Yami and as soon as he got close enough, wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and both fell over and hit the floor. Yugi was crying heavily into Yami's chest, Yami just sat up some, putting his arms around Yugi and comforting him.

'Hi Yugi' Yami said softly.

Yugi nodded, but was sobbing badly that he couldn't speak so just held tighter to Yami. Joey walked over to them, smiling at the couple huddled on the floor.

'Congrats on getting out of the loony bin' Joey joked.

Yami smiled slightly 'Thanks' Yami looked down at Yugi 'Are you okay Yugi?'

Yugi looked up at Yami, despite the tears running down his face, a smile was on his face.

'I'm so happy!' Yugi cried, burying his face into Yami's shoulder.

'Yeah…me too' Yami then bit his lip 'Umm…Yugi-'

'Of course you can stay with me' Yugi interrupted.

Yami smiled 'Oh…thanks'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami laid in bed that night, Yugi resting on Yami's chest as Yami talked and stroked his hair gently.

'They just said I made good improvement and said they'd like to see how I got on without them' Yami explained, he then gave a small sigh 'I have to go back in about…two weeks or so, tell them how things have gone and stuff'.

Yugi looked up at Yami, a little worried 'But…they've released you for definite…right?'

Yami looked down, smiling and nodding 'Yeah'.

Yugi smiled, nuzzling into Yami's chest 'Good…I missed you…'

'I missed you too…' Yami reached down to place a small kiss on Yugi's head.

Yugi blushed to a pink colour, but let his eyes fall close at Yami's touch. He slipped his arms up and around Yami's neck, holding onto to him as he tried to fall asleep.

'I love you Yami' Yugi whispered.

'I love you too' Yami whispered back, giving one last kiss to Yugi and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Me: 'I came back'.

Diao: 'We know'.

Me: 'Hehe. Anyway, thanks to all my readers, reviewers, that site that gave me the info on MPD, umm…me…umm…everyone else…umm…my friends…'

Diao: 'Can't name people?'

Me: 'Yes! I've just named them all'.

Diao: 'I see'.

Agil: 'Are you going to be starting the Egypt fic now?'

Me: 'Sshh! Agil! Top secret secret!'

Agil: 'Oops…'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
